


Потери и находки на нелегком жизненном пути Хайзаки Шого

by Attyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: Семь лет назад Хайзаки потерял кое-что важное. Ему не нужна была помощь с поисками. Он собирался справиться своими силами. Разумеется, Химуро не считался с его желаниями.





	Потери и находки на нелегком жизненном пути Хайзаки Шого

**Author's Note:**

> **Тема спецквеста:** Таро. Шестерка мечей ([Колода "Союз Богинь"](http://magiachisel.ru/KartyTaro/KartyTaroZnacheniya.aspx?addr=73&view=69))

Южная Америка просто достала Хайзаки. В печенках у него сидела. Когда он пытался посчитать, сколько месяцев уже мотается по джунглям Амазонки и Андам, выходили какие-то страшные цифры, и он предпочитал не думать.

Вода из душа текла едва теплая и отдавала затхлостью, но все равно запах был получше, чем от Хайзаки. Мыться сил у него не было, мозги плавились от жары, и он просто стоял под душем, дожидаясь, когда в поддоне будет скапливаться не такая грязная вода.

Окончательно закрыть кран он не смог, поморщился, глядя на сочащуюся ржавой водой трубу, плюнул и вышел из душевой.

— Голый мужик в моей комнате! — то ли обрадовался, то ли еще что Химуро, и Хайзаки ткнул в его сторону средним пальцем. Пидор. Бесишь. Отъебись.

Он столько раз это все высказывал, что был уверен — Химуро и без слов поймет. Хайзаки свалился на единственную в номере узкую койку, которая под его весом прогнулась чуть ли не до пола. Отличный клоповник, сразу видно, что выбирал Химуро. Неудачник одноглазый.

Ну, то есть, от его идиотской челки уже ничего не осталось, но от привычки дразнить Хайзаки отказываться не собирался.

Он перевел взгляд на раздевающегося Химуро. Хотелось перетянуть его внимание на себя, но было лень и попросту жарко шевелиться, поэтому Хайзаки просто пялился.  
Не смотря на то, что Амазонию они прочесали вместе, Химуро выглядел лучше. Даже заросший, осунувшийся и, как и Хайзаки, покрытый синяками и укусами насекомых. Его не портили ни собранные в хвост грязные волосы, ни пробившаяся борода. Как есть пидорас.

Хайзаки открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз донести до него эту мысль, но не успел — тот скрылся в душевой. Тогда он закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. 

Попытался осознать, что, кажется, джунгли подошли к концу. Нужную карту созвездий они составили, и теперь осталось разобраться с этими… вратами, и все.

Несколько лет назад, до возвращения в Токио, до того, как они с Химуро познакомились заново, Хайзаки бы съебался в цивилизацию без всяких врат. Он и сейчас иногда об этом подумывал: при мысли о дыре в пространстве, ведущей в иной мир, у него начинала болеть голова. Останавливало то, что Хайзаки разучил пару новых заклинаний и было бы неплохо проверить их на монстрах.

А вовсе не то, что некоторые считали, что раз они на пару что-то начали, то должны на пару же и закончить.

Хайзаки хмыкнул про себя и попробовал представить: ночью они с Химуро попробуют закрыть врата, и если это удастся, то можно будет вернуться в более цивилизованный мир.

Не верилось.

Он попытался представить себя лежащим не на продавленной кровати под засиженным мухами потолком, а в нормальной квартире где-нибудь в Бронксе. Или еще веселее — на футоне под низким потолком родительского дома в Канагаве.

Да не будет такого. Закроют одни врата, откроются другие. Полезут еще какие-нибудь знамения, например, в ебучей Африке, и все начнется заново: клоповники или ночлег под звездным небом, сдвинувшиеся созвездия, жара, жажда, культисты, монстры…  
И Химуро Тацуя в качестве напарника. 

Сука, даже в безрадостных мечтах Химуро не желал оставлять Хайзаки. Он скривился и перевернулся на бок, чтобы видеть дверь душевой.

Серое белье впитало стекшую с него воду и теперь противно липло к коже.  
Интересно, хоть когда-нибудь ему повезет оказаться в месте с нормальным климатом. Можно без этого, но тогда хотя бы номер с кондиционером. Хотя, вот тут Хайзаки был более чем уверен, таким как он подобного счастья не положено. 

Он прикрыл глаза, решив, что отдохнет немного. Химуро все равно разбудит, когда выйдет из душа. Тогда можно будет заняться подготовкой, освежить в памяти нужные заклинания, проверить оружие… Хотя Хайзаки первым делом, еще до того, как в душ пойти, на всякий случай пересобрал свою беретту. Прочий огнестрел был головной болью Химуро, Хайзаки же предпочитал полагаться на заклинания и нож.

И на то, что Химуро не промахивался.

***

Врата Хайзаки почувствовал издалека. Воздух как будто сгустился, задрожал, луну затянуло тучами — или у Хайзаки просто потемнело перед глазами.

Он остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Виски противно заныли, а потом боль разлилась по всей голове, в затылок будто иголками кольнуло.

— То есть, ты ничего не чувствуешь? — выплюнул он в спину Химуро, отдышавшись.

— Не совсем “ничего”, — тот соизволил остановиться и посмотреть на него, тут же нахмурился, отчего у Хайзаки между лопаток зачесалось, словно взгляд Химуро пробил его насквозь, проверяя, что там с ним не так. — Воздух колеблется.

Он повертелся на месте, будто не мог определить, откуда именно идут эти колебания. Пришлось двинуться первым, хотя с каждым шагом Хайзаки все сильнее не понимал, что он тут забыл.

Противная тупая боль вспыхивала по всей голове, перед глазами то темнело, то начинались желтые вспышки.

И все это в такт дрожащему воздуху — а воздуху такт задавал заброшенный сарай в каких-то ебенях. Кажется, это была давно покинутая часть доков. 

Химуро тут сказал бы, что это не сарай, а ангар. Кстати, что-то он долго и подозрительно молчал — но когда Хайзаки оглянулся на него через плечо, просто пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

В списке раздражающих вещей, который Хайзаки время от времени составлял, улыбка Химуро стояла на первом месте. 

— Монстров не чувствую, — поделился Химуро. Дурацкое кольцо, которое он обычно прятал под одеждой, сейчас мягко светилось поверх его куртки. Типа все спокойно. Никакой опасности. Вчера, когда они только въехали в город, кольцо замерцало так, что было видно через одежду, и Химуро с шипением за него схватился — за секунду до того, как огромная летающая обезьяна смела их джип с дороги.

Вот джип было жалко, он верой и правдой служил им больше года. И не заслуживал того, чтобы выжигать его вместе с монстром, только выбора не было.

— Может, тот один был, — разочарованно пожал плечами Хайзаки. Он что-то не чувствовал в себе желания забираться в иной мир. А вот с монстром бы подрался.

Темно в сарае было просто пиздец. И голова не только заболела еще сильнее, но и закружилась.

— Понял, во врата я пойду один, — заявил Химуро, и Хайзаки хотел было ответить ему, что он совсем охуел, эгоист, но язык не послушался.

А еще Хайзаки почему-то не стоял в заброшенном ангаре, а сидел, прислонившись к его стене, снаружи.

Стена едва заметно вибрировала, и так же пульсировала головная боль.

Химуро протянул ему фляжку с водой, присев на корточки рядом, и забросил рюкзак обратно за спину. Там что-то зазвенело: то ли патроны, то ли копия Некрономикона, которая периодически могла издавать не особо приятные звуки. 

— Застрянешь там и помрешь, — пожелал ему Хайзаки. Фляжку он закинул в свой рюкзак, постаравшись не придавить свечи или мел. 

— Тогда тебе придется за мной лезть, — гадко улыбнулся Химуро. — Но я надеюсь, что вернусь. Если к утру не выйду, звони Алекс или Тайге.

— И что они сделают? 

— Скажут, жив ли я, — Химуро пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги. Похлопал Хайзаки по плечу. — Не грусти, Шого-кун, подумаешь, оказался чувствительным к иному миру. Со всеми может случиться.

— Съеби уже, — посоветовал Хайзаки. Слова Химуро его не задели, но осели противным комком в горле.

А потом они оба услышали новый звук. Как будто-то что-то большое рухнуло с высоты и обиженно завыло так, что закладывало уши.

Кольцо снова замерцало и разогрелось, но, видимо, через несколько слоев одежды не жгло.

Хайзаки довольно ухмыльнулся. Правда, пришлось подниматься на ноги, держась за стенку, а потом он чуть обратно не рухнул, пока доставал беретту из наплечной кобуры, но вроде ему стало получше.

Монстры были довольно простым и понятным делом. На пули, даже серебрянные, им в целом было наплевать, но Хайзаки уже привык справляться заклинаниями.

— Я его отвлеку, а ты давай во врата, — приказал он.

Химуро непонятно покосился на него, но спорить, удивительное дело, не стал. Наверное, старел.

— Обойду здание, попробую через окно поближе к вратам залезть, — сообщил он, дергая углом рта, будто собирался улыбнуться — не так, как обычно. И прежде, чем Хайзаки успел напомнить, что ему похуй, Химуро подмигнул с фальшивой улыбкой, сбивая весь настрой. И растворился в темноте, как будто сам был чем-то вроде монстра. 

— Если ссышь, можем в другой раз зайти, — крикнул ему вслед Хайзаки.

Это было совсем беззубо, конечно, но у Хайзаки просто не было времени придумать нормальное напутствие.

Вообще не было времени на Химуро.

Его ждал монстр.

Хайзаки поудобнее перехватил беретту и шагнул в темноту ангара. На улице вроде бы светила луна, а тут были окна, однако ее свет внутрь не проникал. Только один освещенный квадрат падал от дверей, в которых стоял сейчас Хайзаки.

Пришлось колдовать.

Одной рукой было неудобно, но опускать оружие Хайзаки не собирался. Он пока не видел монстра, только слышал бульканье и душераздирающие вздохи, от которого по хребту ползли мурашки.

С ладони сорвалась первая яркая шаровая молния, метнулась к потолку и застыла там, потрескивая. Хайзаки щелкнул пальцами, создавая еще парочку.

Одно из простейших атакующих заклинаний, на самом деле, только слушаться Хайзаки шаровые молние не собирались и просто зависали гроздьями по стенам и потолку. Как освещение работало отлично.

Монстр снова вздохнул и шевельнулся — студенистая бурая лужа на полу. От серебрянной пули по ней только рябь пошла, от выстрела на мгновение заложило уши. Секунду ничего не происходило, а выстрелить второй раз Хайзаки не успел. За монстром разгорелось алое зарево, сам монстр завздыхал-заохал, и на его поверхности завихрились водовороты, вытягивающиеся столбиками вверх.

Хайзаки без особого успеха прострелил парочку. Серебро на лужу грязно-бурого желе не действовало, надо было пробовать обычные пули. Хайзаки отступил от потянувшейся за ним лужи, собираясь найти нужные патроны в рюкзаке.

Опасности он особо не чувствовал. Лужа из иного мира. Серебра не боится — забоится хладного железа. Или выжечь ее. Хайзаки предвкушающе облизнулся и полез в рюкзак за патронами.

Монстр недовольно вздохнул и колыхнулся в опасной близости от ног Хайзаки, а в ответ на швырнутый в него рюкзак вдруг решил собраться из лужи во что-то менее бесформенное.

В сторону Хайзаки потянулись длинные темно-бурые ложноножки.

Одну он разбил рукоятью перезаряженной беретты, от еще одной увернулся, оценив путь до выхода. По всем расчетам Химуро уже должен общаться с аборигенами иного мира. Или перевариваться у них в желудках.

Можно валить.

Хайзаки всадил пару пуль в студенистое тело в надежде, что это отвлечет монстра, и помчался к выходу, уклоняясь от щупальцев. Он почти влетел в лунный квадрат на полу, когда что-то схватило за лодыжку, обжигая через джинсы, Хайзаки заорал от неожиданности и продолжил стрелять, пытаясь высвободить ногу. Что-то эти пули были не сильно полезнее серебряных… Может, недостаточно железа?

А потом щупальце — а он даже не заметил, пока не ощутил его кожей! — обернулось вокруг шеи, вокруг запястья, выворачивая его, так что он выронил пистолет и вцепился в то, которое его душило. Пальцы погрузились в слизь, не находя никакого сопротивления — и в то же время щупальце сильнее сжималось вокруг шеи Хайзаки, а когда он попытался глотнуть воздуха, оказалось во рту.

Его не стошнило только потому, что щупальце же и затыкало рот, не реагируя на его попытки сопротивляться, как будто оно находилось на каком-то другом уровне реальности.

Проталкиваться глубже в рот Хайзаки щупальцу это не мешало. Он пытался стиснуть зубы, но те встречались с упругой преградой.

На корне языка оседала вязкая горечь, гнилой запах тины шибал в нос несмотря на то, что Хайзаки задерживал дыхание, как мог.

Это всего лишь амеба из другого мира.

Не может быть, чтобы Хайзаки не справился с ней. Он зажмурился, пытаясь собрать силу воли в кулак, вспомнить хоть какое-то заклинание, способное наносить урон.  
От невозможности вздохнуть нормально в ушах звенело, и он не сразу расслышал голос Химуро. Мотнул головой, пытаясь найти, откуда этот ебанат орет, он же уже должен быть в ином мире, зря, что ли, Хайзаки висит тут, обнимаясь с монстром…

— Хайзаки! — орал Химуро, половина которого уже провалилась во врата, и Хайзаки видел его искаженно. Пидорас.

Иди. В. Ебучие. Врата.

А потом в монстра — то щупальце, широкое и вязкое, которое обвивалось вокруг шеи Хайзаки, врезался саксофон Химуро.

Как был, в черном бархатном кофре.

Монстр удивился — неумолимое движение прекратилось, и Хайзаки, схватившись за кофр, рухнул на спину, отплевываясь и пытаясь напомнить себе, что не время, надо драться.

Он бы заржал над нелепостью ситуации, открывая кофр, если бы не был так занят выживанием. 

И не поверил своим глазам, когда никакого саксофона там не оказалось.

В черном бархате, матово поблескивая, лежал УЗИ.

УЗИ, подумать только.

Химуро таскал в сраном футляре от сакса сраный УЗИ. И пару-тройку запасных обойм.  
Монстр недовольно взревел и ударил по Хайзаки всеми своими щупальцами — тот еле успел вскочить на ноги и прицелиться. Очередь из УЗИ перемолола щупальца в слизь, Хайзаки едва успел прикрыть лицо от нее.

По руке от отдачи бежала противная дрожь, он чуть не выронил оружие, пока перезаряжал. Выругался от напряжения, когда это наконец удалось.

Лишенный своих ложноножек монстр даже не пытался отрастить новые. Растекся противной лужой слизи и жалобно вздыхал.

— Сдохни, сука.

Разрядить УЗИ прямо в эту лужу было очень приятно. Вдвойне оттого, что на эту лужу бездарно ушли заговоренные пули Химуро. 

Хайзаки хрипло рассмеялся.

Он победил!

Голова закружилась по-обидному невовремя.

Он рухнул на колени и его немедленно вывернуло — черной жижей, прощальным подарком монстра, и желчью.

Еще один спазм прошил желудок, когда Хайзаки попытался подняться.

Отплевавшись после этого, он уже не рисковал.

Еще раз перезарядил УЗИ, все так же стоя на коленях, подтянул к себе рюкзак и прополоскал рот хлоргексидином, потом водой. Глоток воды обжег глотку, Хайзаки буквально ощутил, как она скатывается в желудок — но, вроде бы, блевать его больше не тянуло.

Он тяжело поднялся. Ощупал свою шею — кожа не казалась поврежденной, но ее неприятно жгло. Губы и подбородок тоже, а то, что творилось во рту, не поддавалось описанию, Хайзаки не хватало нецензурного словарного запаса.

Он покосился на врата с подозрением, но те не подавали признаков жизни. Просто висящая в воздухе дырка в никуда.

Надо было работать. Он отряхнул рюкзак от слизи, но на плечо забросить было противно, так и нес в руке. 

Хайзаки читал про врата между мирами, про иные реальности — но в голове эта информация лежала в категории “пока сам не столкнусь, окончательно не поверю”. А в живую врата не особо впечатляли. Хайзаки ожидал что-то вроде огромного искрящегося портала, а тут… он с досадой сплюнул.

Заставил себя к ним подойти, игнорируя нарастающую головную боль.

Врата могли вести куда угодно. При должной степени везения — которой у Хайзаки, конечно, никогда не было, он с богами не якшался — они вели в нужное место.

В тот же мир, куда вели открытые врата в Сан-Франциско семь лет назад. Или восемь?  
Хайзаки попытался прикинуть шанс того, что пропавший столько лет назад во вратах обычный человек мог там выжить. Выходило еще меньше того, что этого человека можно из этих врат достать.

Когда-то давно Хайзаки сказали, что шанс есть всегда. Врата откроются в нужный мир. Монстр окажется уязвим именно для такого оружия, с которым на него выйдешь. А если выйдешь без оружия — монстра прибьет метеоритом. Крошечная вероятность, но все может случиться.

Говорившего всю эту чушь Хайзаки, конечно, послал.

Но свой поиск продолжил — потому что брось он все тогда, у него и шанса бы не было.

Хайзаки осторожно вытащил мелки и кинжал. Формулу нужного заклинания он знал наизусть, но все же проверил по фотке. Убрал телефон в карман, глубоко вздохнул и попытался отбросить от себя все лишние мысли. Вообще все мысли.

Вытащить на поверхность свинцовую усталость, которая поглотила адреналин от драки с монстром. Недовольство тем, что Химуро пошел один. Злость на то, что отпустил его, оказался слабаком.

Никаких эмоций.

Тебе же нужна эта пентаграмма, Шого-кун? Вот и рисуй. Не думай.

Это даже не первые врата в жизни Химуро.

Как минимум, у него было Токио. Вполне возможно, он был и в Сан-Франциско, кто-то же их закрыл. Найдет там, в ином мире, что соединяет его с этим, и уничтожит.

А потом будет, как в Токио, неделю спать по двадцать часов, если не больше, и врать о том, как ему нравится его великая миссия.

Хотя уж перед Хайзаки мог и не выделываться.

Кинжал выпал из сведенной судорогой руки — Хайзаки даже не успел кожу надрезать.  
Зазвенел по бетонному полу — и в резонанс с ним зазвенели врата. Мелок прокатился по полу, перечеркивая законченный пентакль. Врата замерцали. Хайзаки прищурился, все равно всматриваясь в них и на всякий случай сжав рукоять УЗИ — хотя он уже узнал Химуро.

Фигура Химуро, темная и выпуклая, дрожала и двоилась, будто в кривом зеркале — а потом он просто шагнул вперед, оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

И стало понятно, что он не двоился. Он просто был не один.

И чем дольше Хайзаки смотрел на того, кого он вытащил из врат, во рту становилось все гаже, а голова болела все сильнее. Может быть, он просто отрубился на подходе, и теперь все это — обморочный бред? Монстр, врата, Химуро… и тот, кого он вытащил. И назвать его по имени даже мысленно Хайзаки все никак не мог.

Внутренний голос противным тоном нашептывал, что они с Химуро оказались похожи больше, чем Хайзаки думал. И понятно было, чего он так в эти врата рвался и почему ни о чем другом думать не мог.

Хайзаки сплюнул себе под ноги.

Ну, зато ебанутую сложную пентаграмму можно не дочерчивать. Почему-то от этого не было легче. Как и от того, что дело его теперешней жизни просто взяло и лопнуло, оказалось пустышкой, какой-то обманкой.

— Ну как, нашел своего бога... Шузо? — выплюнул Хайзаки со злостью. Сам не ожидал. Как-то за семь лет должно было отпустить. Зато злость придала уверенности, что все — реальность.

Ниджимура прищурился в ответ, всматриваясь в него. Хайзаки не мог вспомнить, какого цвета у него должны быть глаза, точно ли такие темные, почти черные, и как вообще можно быть уверенным, что вот этот… вот это — Ниджимура Шузо. Знакомый как будто из прошлой жизни, семпай, мать его, в средней Тейко, с которым приехавший учиться в Эл-Эй Хайзаки как-то столкнулся на стритбольной площадке.

Пропавший во вратах в Сан-Франциско семь лет назад. Все такой же, будто для него время остановилось.

В банковской ячейке в Лос-Анджелесе до сих пор лежало обгорелое личное дело Ниджимуры, которое Хайзаки прихватил с собой, сбегая из особняка Ложи Серебряных сумерек.

Поперек фотографии надпись — “Затерян во времени и пространстве”.

Он и сейчас выглядел потерянным, будто не понимал, что происходит.

— Вот как, — сказал Химуро, глядя на незаконченный рисунок. По его усталой, но довольной роже было не особо понятно, догадался ли он, зачем Хайзаки был нужен пентакль. — У тебя линии поехали, кстати.

— Я бы тебе врезал, но не педагогично при детях, — Хайзаки кивнул на Ниджимуру. Тот не отреагировал. А когда Хайзаки собирался щелкнуть у него пальцами перед носом — нет, ну надо же встряхнуть, может он и не человек уже вовсе, как проверить? — Химуро перехватил его руку.

И посмотрел при этом так, что во рту стало еще гаже — хотя Хайзаки был искренне уверен, что такое невозможно.

На какие-то финальные слова его не хватило. Хотелось пожелать Химуро чудного воссоединения в койке, и в то же время оставаться в этой компании Хайзаки больше не мог.

Кто-то его позвал, но оглядываться он, конечно, не собирался.

***

В гостиницу пришлось вернуться пару часов и драк спустя. Злость немного отпустила — особенно после пропущенного удара в солнечное сплетение, — и Хайзаки подумывал засесть где-нибудь и обдумать вечер.

Только думать не хотелось.

Пять лет назад он поехал в Токио, потому что узнал про открывшиеся врата. Тогда он не понимал, как это все работает, ему даже не важно было. Он просто… да он даже не хотел искать Ниджимуру!

Ниджимура просто задолжал ему один разговор, вот и все. Незаконченные дела держали призраков в мире живых, а Хайзаки — в мире, где он заставлял себя верить в сверхестественное.

На месте, где должны были быть врата, у старого заброшенного храма, Хайзаки нашел только Химуро и неприятности на задницу.

И почему-то тогда у него не получилось связать врата, Ниджимуру, Химуро и то, что последний пытался что-то выяснить в особняке культистов Ложи. А Химуро, получается, уже тогда пытался его найти. И вот — нашел.

Вот ведь пидорас.

Хайзаки сплюнул горькую слюну и всмотрелся в окна гостиницы. Как он сюда вернулся, вспомнить не выходило. И определить, в какие окна надо смотреть, он тоже не мог. Дверь номера оказалась не заперта, и от этого Хайзаки снова разозлился.

Захлопнул с грохотом дверь, не глядя по сторонам прошествовал в ванную — чужое внимание стекало по коже, заставляя его нервничать.

Он ударил по выключателю кулаком, зажмурился от слишком яркого света и выругался. Из-за хлипкой двери послышался знакомый смех.

Надо было швырнуть в него рюкзаком.

Хайзаки вытащил из того все ценное, пристроил на узком подоконнике. Рюкзак, пропитанный монструозной слизью, отправил в дальний угол. Надо будет потом выкинуть, а лучше — сжечь.

Отражение уставилось на него красными злющими глазами.

Злость снова скреблась в желудке — или он все-таки проглотил остатки монстра, и теперь тот сформируется внутри и вылезет через грудную клетку, как положено по жанру.

Хайзаки еще раз посмотрел на свое бледное отражение в треснувшем зеркале, поморщился и снова наклонился к раковине. Желудок протяжно ныл, горло горело.  
Он прополоскал рот в который раз, прислушиваясь к своему телу. Блевать больше не тянуло. Вроде.

Хайзаки умылся, провел ладонью по волосам, отбрасывая назад — вот кому надо стричься, так это ему. От выбритых висков не осталось и намека, и когда волосы путались, выглядело просто отвратно. Особенно седые прядки на затылке, которыми он уже и не помнил, когда обзавелся. После Токио, кажется — точно, тогда у него несколько месяцев были кошмары. Пока была возможность, Хайзаки закрашивал седину. Потом забил. А потом они с Химуро прилетели в Амазонию.

К слову, вот этому пидорасу бы и такое воронье гнездо пошло. И седина тоже.

Одежда полетела в тот же угол, к рюкзаку. Вода в душе оказалась ледяной, Хайзаки стоически вытерпел несколько минут, пытаясь согнать с тела ощущение липкой слизи — хотя на коже ничего не было, он уже сто раз проверил.

Он шагнул в темноту комнаты, переживая острый приступ дежавю.

Разве что на этот раз Химуро молчал.

Они с Ниджимурой оставили Хайзаки место посередине, хотя он ожидал, что увидит этих голубков в обнимку, но нет.

Ниджимура спал, уткнувшись носом в стенку. Химуро читал какие-то засаленные листки, подсвечивая себе фонариком мобильника.

Он поднял взгляд на Хайзаки и похлопал по спальнику рядом с собой.

Мудила, подумал Хайзаки, и вышло без злости. Будто холодная вода вымыла ее, или у него просто закончились силы, которые он готов был на злость потратить. Устало вышло. И еще как-то почти что нежно, но он испугался думать об этом дальше.

Упал на спальник сначала лицом вниз, потом перевернулся, глядя в серый потолок. Всего несколько часов назад он так же валялся под этим потолком, тогда еще не зная, чем закончится их поход ко вратам. И вот тогда было как-то спокойнее. 

Шею все еще как будто стискивал невидимый обруч, Хайзаки потер ее, поморщился. Когда он начинал прислушиваться к своим ощущениям, становилось хуже. Кожа чесалась, особенно на запястье и на лодыжке, шея горела, желудок противно ныл, пульсировала в затылке подзабытая головная боль.

А еще — ныло и пульсировало под ребрами, но это можно было списать на неудачную драку. И попробовать перебить другими ощущениями.

Хайзаки попытался выбить из руки Химуро телефон, чтобы не светил в глаза, но тот сноровисто убрал руки из зоны досягаемости. 

— Вода где-то за твоей подушкой, — пробормотал Химуро, делая вид, что весь поглощен записями. 

Спер, что ли, из другого мира вместе с Ниджимурой… Хайзаки попытался присмотреться и поморщился, узнав египетские — вроде бы — значки.

— Почему ты врата не закрыл? Так увлекся спасением… его?

Химуро нахмурился, но от записей не оторвался.

— Нашел подсказку, но когда пытался ее применить, меня почувствовали, — он передернул плечами. — Там было что-то вроде лабиринта, по которому пришлось убегать. И я наткнулся на Шу, — он вздохнул и отложил телефон и бумаги.

— Твое кольцо на него не среагировало? — Хайзаки скосил взгляд в сторону Ниджимуры. Тот дышал так тихо, что дыхание было едва различимо. Химуро тоже на него смотрел, задумчиво прикусив губу.

— Нет, но оно же только на монстров настроено. Может быть, мне просто повезло. А настоящий ли он… пока не попытается откусить нам головы, точно не узнаем, — Химуро заметил наконец, что Хайзаки на него пялится, и улыбнулся.

Хайзаки скривился в ответ и придвинулся ближе, бедром прижавшись к бедру Химуро.  
Успел увидеть, как Химуро смотрит на него, а потом его голова заслонила лунный свет, и Хайзаки закрыл глаза. Поцелуй он почти не ощутил, так, какое-то эфемерное касание.

— Соленые, — пробормотал Химуро. Его локоть неудобно упирался под ребра, горячее дыхание оседало на лице, и руки так и чесались его отпихнуть. Еще он тут недовольство высказывать будет!

— Не нравится — отъебись, — потребовал Хайзаки, облизнувшись. И правда, губы были соленые, да еще и шершавые, брр.

И во рту все еще ощущалась затхлая тина, хотя он извел четверть тюбика зубной пасты как минимум.

Язык Химуро скользнул в его рот, и Хайзаки еще сильнее захотелось его оттолкнуть. Тут же он обозлился на себя за идиотскую мысль — а вдруг ему будет противно? — схватил Химуро за основание хвоста и заставил опустить голову ниже. 

Пальцы запутались в прохладных гладких волосах.

Химуро вылизывал его рот, не спрашивая и не требуя ответа, и хотелось просто расслабиться и позволить ему продолжать…

Но.

Совсем он, что ли, охуел. 

Хайзаки собрался с силами и вывернулся из-под него, заваливая на спину, прикусил нижнюю губу и замер, когда Химуро глухо застонал.

А потом они, не сговариваясь, повернули головы и уставились в спину Ниджимуры.

Тот, вроде, так и спал. Хайзаки невольно сравнил разворот плеч со своим — или там с Химуро. Когда-то Ниджимура был шире и выше.

Да ведь больше восьми лет назад, с ужасом осознал Хайзаки.

И чуть не заорал, едва успев вцепиться зубами в подушку над плечом Химуро, когда тот сжал обеими ладонями его задницу.

— Какого хуя ты творишь?! — прошипел Хайзаки в его ухо.

“Какого хуя я так реагирую?!” — мысленно заорал он себе.

— Расслабься, — со смешком посоветовал Химуро, продолжая его лапать. На левой руке пальцы у него были теплые — от телефона наверняка, — а на правой ледяные. И, естественно, именно этой ладонью он полез к промежности. Хайзаки чуть не взвыл.

— Тебя ничего не смущает? — он куснул Химуро за ухо, пережидая пробившую по всему телу дрожь.

— Он шесть лет был между временем и пространством, думаешь, проснется? — хмыкнул Химуро.

Тут Ниджимуре и надо было проснуться, заявить “Ты недооцениваешь меня, Тацуя”, и Хайзаки бы обозвал Химуро неудачником. Но Ниджимура спал как убитый. Или не подавал виду. Или Химуро его вообще усыпил, с него бы сталось.

— Скотина ты, — выдохнул Хайзаки, поудобнее устраиваясь на коленях над бедрами Химуро.

Тот улыбался, и чтобы сбить эту улыбку, Хайзаки поерзал, ощущая его твердый член промежностью — а когда улыбка Химуро стала шире, наклонился к нему, цепляя зубами нижнюю губу, прикусывая и оставляя, и снова кусая, чтобы прекратил улыбаться.

Лет пять назад он бы использовал кулаки. Когда они столкнулись случайно в Японии, Хайзаки так его улыбку и стирал, кулаками… Проблема была в том, что Химуро не оставался в долгу.

И улыбался, улыбался, все время улыбался так, что Хайзаки от этого кипел. Он думал, после Ложи Серебрянных сумерек, после жертвоприношения, изучения заклинаний и раскапывания информации про древних монстров его уже ничего не может вывести из равновесия. Он ведь правда почти два года шлялся по миру один, учился понемногу пользоваться книгой заклинаний, нормально драться и обзаводился оружием. Он смирился с тем, что нормальной — и долгой — жизни у него не будет. Да тибетские монахи могли бы позавидовать его смирению, пидорасы, если бы его пустили в монастырь.

В общем, пять лет назад, обнаружив вместо врат в иной мир Химуро, он не должен был с ним драться.

Надо было просто свалить.

— Хайзаки, — позвал Химуро, и пришлось поднять на него взгляд, ожидая, что он там сморозит.

Но он молчал. Хотелось кого-нибудь ударить, то ли его, то ли себя. Вместо этого Хайзаки снова выпрямился и схватил Химуро за член поудобнее.

Стиснул ладонью влажную от смазки головку, провел ниже, глядя, как Химуро закусывает губу — по подбородку потекла кровь — как напрягается всем телом.

Такой красивый, что смотреть тошно.

Кровь была соленой на вкус, подбородок кололся щетиной, почти незаметной. Химуро не дал ему выпрямиться, утянул в еще один поцелуй, на удивление медленный и неглубокий — и Хайзаки не удержался от стона. Тут же выругался, мотнул головой, разрывая это недоразумение — и застыл на месте. Когда-нибудь, он мог бы поклясться любым из множества божеств множества пантеонов, он что-нибудь сделает с глазами Химуро.

— Кто из нас двоих еще больший пидорас, а, Хайзаки? — Химуро улыбался.

Да, и с улыбкой тоже. Обязательно.

Ответить он не успел — Химуро сжал его бедро, надавил, заставляя опуститься. Головка члена проехалась по промежности, ткнулась в дырку — и Хайзаки отпихнул от себя руки, чтобы насадиться самостоятельно.

Было больно.

Кайфово, обжигающе горячо, до белых кругов перед глазами, — и больно.  
Хайзаки по глазам видел, как кое-кому хотелось пошутить про его мазохизм. Но эти тупые несмешные шутки пропали почти сразу, стоило им начать трахаться.

Хайзаки испытывал что-то вроде благодарности и все равно бесился, потому что ему не была нужна эта подачка. Даже не так. Бессмысленна. Ему просто нравилось, когда больно — вот так. Не похоже на боль от ожогов, от раны, от какого-нибудь заклятия.  
Химуро гладил его от задницы к коленям, широко проводя ладонями, руки у него уже согрелись.

Хайзаки на пробу приподнялся, поудобнее переступая коленями, застонал от ответного движения Химуро, не успев заткнуть себя. Он слишком поздно и в редкие мгновения вспоминал, что они не одни, что нужно бы быть потише, и тут же забывал об этом, задыхаясь от очередной вспышки жара внутри. 

Он ткнулся лбом в плечо Химуро, куснул соленую от пота кожу, почти не двигаясь, только впитывая в себя ощущения, пока была возможность, пока ничего не закончилось, пока Химуро был с потрохами его.

Хайзаки приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо, и от очередного собственного особенно громкого стона у него загорелись уши.

— Подрочи себе, — Химуро облизнул губы, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
Хайзаки пришлось вцепиться в его плечи, чтобы отвлечься и не послушаться.

— Пошел ты!

— Так хочешь кончить от моего члена? — он, конечно, и сейчас пытался улыбаться, только получалось плохо.

— Это смотря как ты постараешься, — Хайзаки провел пальцами по его губам, сгоняя эту улыбку, прищурился, смаргивая пот с ресниц, чтобы рассмотреть получше, что там Химуро за ней прятал. Что-то жадное, голодное… стоило ли вообще всматриваться в то, как у Химуро расширились зрачки, будто это знание что-то полезное давало…  
Разве что понимание, что стараться долго ему не придется. Пидорас проклятый. Хайзаки выругался, все-таки обхватил ладонью свой член, подстраиваясь под толчки Химуро, пообещал себе, что если тот и сейчас будет улыбаться, точно получит по роже. По довольной, бледной, красивой роже! Чтобы не смотрел так, будто собирается сожрать, не стонал на выдохе, наконец перестав сдерживаться, чтобы сбился с ритма, чтобы…

Хайзаки зажмурился, сжимая ладонь сильнее, застонал сквозь до боли сжатые зубы — давно его не так крыло оргазмом. Даже голова закружилась, он практически рухнул на Химуро, всем телом ощущая, как тот дрожит, как его член входит глубже, пульсирует, выплескивая сперму — Хайзаки и самого тряхнуло еще раз.

Переводя дыхание, он ощутил, как к мокрому от пота виску прижались теплые губы, и вздрогнул.

Хотя бы так было честно. Не только он вляпался в Химуро. Химуро тоже вляпался в него. Были бы силы, Хайзаки бы позлорадствовал, а так его хватило только свалиться на прежнее место и нащупать край простыни. Спермы на нем было что-то многовато, а вставать и идти два метра до душевой он не планировал и сомневался, что вообще сможет. 

— И кстати, я не пидорас, — вспомнил он несправедливое обвинение, кое-как вытерев свой живот и задницу. И так сойдет.

— Да ну, — Химуро достал откуда-то салфетки. А гондоны купить он не мог. Наверное, потому что сам гондоном и был.

Обвинять его в этом было откровенно лень.

— Я бисексуален, — важно объявил Хайзаки. Глаза слипались, а языком он еле ворочал — как всегда после секса. Химуро наверняка был инкубом и просто его жрал. Мудак конченный. — Вообще девок люблю. И тебя.

Химуро со смешком потрепал его по волосам, и сил не было убрать от себя его руку. Мелькнуло смутное беспокойство, что он как-то криво обосновал свою бисексуальность, но что именно он сказал, Хайзаки так и не вспомнил.

***

Хайзаки проснулся от незнакомого присутствия в комнате. Одной рукой схватился за револьвер под подушкой Химуро, на второй приподнялся — и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд сидящего на продавленной кровати Ниджимуры. 

Химуро зашевелился тоже, но скорее реагируя на движение под подушкой, чем на чужие взгляды. Ткнулся лбом в плечо Хайзаки, пробормотал что-то и заснул снова.

— Давно не виделись. Вчера не считается, я был… не мог реагировать нормально, — Ниджимура поморщился и перелистнул страницу показавшейся знакомой книги — Хайзаки присмотрелся и про себя выругался, узнав свои заклинательские записки. — Это я, Хайзаки.

Это прозвучало так буднично и просто, что как будто с издевкой. Ниджимура выглядел отдохнувшим, выспавшимся, и настоящим. А еще его, кажется, совершенно не волновали спутавшиеся ногами Хайзаки с Химуро. На Химуро хотя бы трусы имелись. Хотя кто знает, чего Ниджимура там в ином мире не видел. Или его это просто не беспокоило. Химуро наверняка ему вчера успел что-то рассказать… наверное, не стоило уходить. С другой стороны, если бы Хайзаки остался — да он даже сам не мог предположить, как бы себя повел. Повеселили бы Ниджимуру разборки на тему того, кто должен был вернуть его из врат?

Нет, Хайзаки определенно не хотел ковыряться в их недоотношениях, сразу начинали ныть голова и все зубы разом. 

— У тебя ведь нет никаких доказательств? — хмуро поинтересовался Хайзаки. Голова у него и так болела. Он проспал часов пять, и пиздецовый вчерашний день был все еще слишком близко.

— Нет, — Ниджимура кивнул. Захлопнул и отложил книгу, потер лицо и тяжело вздохнул. — И я, кстати, в вашей с Тацуей реальности тоже особо не уверен.

Это было вполне справедливо. Хайзаки попытался представить себя на его месте — вот ты долго находишься неизвестно где, где нет никого знакомого. А потом они вдруг появляются. И все так хорошо складывается, что ты уже не неизвестно где, а в привычном реальном мире. Подозрительно. 

— Для меня прошло… нет, не скажу, сколько времени, — продолжил Ниджимура. Он барабанил пальцами по книжному переплету, а Хайзаки пытался вспомнить, была ли у него такая привычка.

Ниджимура семилетней давности в его памяти сгладился, остался набросок, без четких линий. Улыбка — вроде бы правильная.

— Там по-другому шло время?

— Там не было времени, — Ниджимура схватил себя за предплечье левой руки. Кажется, это тоже было его жестом. Что-то он там носил и вечно тянулся поправить, когда думал. — Сегодня пойдем через врата, может быть поймешь.

Видимо, на лице Хайзаки отразилось все, что он подумал о вратах, потому что Ниджимура всмотрелся в него и заржал.

— Я знаю заклинание, которое сможет перебросить нас из этих врат в другие, если мы их закроем, — пояснил он, отсмеявшись. — И не знаю другого способа для меня вернуться в США или Японию. Я вообще не уверен, что где-то существуют мои документы. Ложа наверняка обставила все так, что я умер или пропал без вести. Я не могу вернуться из ниоткуда, продолжая выглядеть на девятнадцать.

Он вздохнул и вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Хайзаки так, что тот почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Это было очень странное ощущение дежавю, будто он вернулся на несколько часов назад, где они с Химуро трахались.

Тогда он чувствовал, как на нем сосредоточен Химуро. Почти такое же ощущения были сейчас — Ниджимура смотрел на него. Живой, вроде даже настоящий — а если и нет, то сейчас Хайзаки не было разницы.

Он узнавал даже его запах, хотя это точно можно было забыть.

Пиздец. Мало ему было Химуро. В животе неприятно скрутило при мысли о том, что вот сейчас — подходящий момент, чтобы вернуться к их незаконченному разговору. Что можно прямо задать Ниджимуре вопрос, и тот, скорее всего, ответит…

Хайзаки не смог отлепить язык от неба. Ниджимура непонятно вздохнул и отвел взгляд. Взъерошил свои волосы, глянул на книгу и перевел тему:

— Кстати, а что случилось с Ложей? Я так понял, что ты тоже там оказался?

— Твой дорогой Тацуя там всех перебил. А я узнал, что случилось с тобой, и сам удрал.

Они оба покосились на Химуро. Хайзаки откинул с его лица прилипший к губам хвост.  
Когда он встретил Химуро впервые, у него была дурацкая прическа, с длинной челкой на один глаз. Это тогда больше всего врезалось в память: яркие всполохи огня, жадно лижущие штандарты с гербом Серебряных Сумерек, поваленные книжные стеллажи, кровавые лужи на полу, бегающие в панике культисты Ложи, и Химуро, который посреди всего этого умудрился сохранить прическу.

Хайзаки оказался в Ложе почти случайно. Правила колледжа требовали от него найти общественно-полезную активность и заниматься ею в свободное от учебы время. Листовка Ложи, объявляющая о наборе молодых людей и девушек в мистический дискуссионный клуб, показалась самой безобидной. Можно будет сидеть где-нибудь на задних рядах, делать вид, что слушаешь, и заниматься своими делами, или вообще отоспаться после ночной смены на подработке.

Спалось под лекции о том, что миру угрожает какое-то пробудившееся древнее божество, просто замечательно. Сны потом интересные снились. Иногда Хайзаки пытался вслушаться, но быстро становилось скучно, лекторы повторялись. Ну, древнее зло, ну, собирается уничтожить мир. А спустя пару месяцев студентам объявили, что именно от них зависит, сможет ли мир что-то противопоставить. Тут можно было уйти и не участвовать, но Хайзаки проспал. А когда вывалился из дремоты, вокруг оставалось человек десять. И двери уже захлопнулись.

— Я вижу в вас будущую элиту Ложи! — объявил с трибуны низенький седой лектор. — Скоро вы пройдете испытание! Станете полноправными членами нашего общества… Мы вместе приведем в наш мир новый порядок!

Хайзаки слушал, как он надрывается, и раздумывал, не требует ли его гражданский долг сдать всех этих психов на принудительное лечение?

Студентов было слишком мало, чтобы он мог спрятаться и не участвовать в дальнейшем.

— Это все — ради нового порядка! — провозгласил лектор.

Он эффектно взмахнул рукой, в которой появился горящий факел.

Лекор отпустил его, и факел повис в воздухе. Он провел ладонью сквозь пламя — к этому времени Хайзаки уже окончательно отбросил сонливость и пытался понять, как этот старый плешивый фокусник такое проделывает, — и факелы загорелись по всему залу.

— Ваша рука должна быть тверда!

Он вскинул руки — и плитка в центре зала обвалилась, пропала, открывая черную дыру, из которой медленно поднимался алтарь.

К алтарю был привязан обнаженный человек. Парень, по виду не старше самого Хайзаки. Он не шевелился, только размеренно поднималась от дыхания грудь. На голову был надет мешок.

— Подойдите ближе! — старикашка оказался у алтаря так быстро, будто умел телепортироваться. Стулья растворились в воздухе. Хайзаки едва успел вскочить на ноги, почувствовав неладное. 

Он обернулся на дверь — отсюда точно надо было бежать, и срочно, вот только никакой двери не было. А стены зала оказались не выкрашены в светло-серый, а покрыты красно-бурыми рисунками.

Он ущипнул себя за руку, потом еще и еще раз, и боль казалась настоящей. А вот все происходящее — не особо.

— Нам, свидетелям порядка, приходится сталкиваться с людским невежеством. С тем, что нас считают культом, — старикашка оскалился и рассмеялся. — Они называют себя сыщиками, эти невежды. Они считают, что лучше разбираются в том, что происходит! Они заслуживают смерти! 

Он сдернул мешок с головы парня. 

Тот был смазливым. С явными азиатскими корнями. Смазливость не портили даже рассеченная бровь и разбитые губы. Кровь запеклась на щеке неаккуратными бурыми пятнами. Парень по-прежнему лежал без движения, но теперь пытался поджечь старикашку взглядом. 

— Ты должен быть благодарен, что я не вырвал твой лживый язык и не поспал его твоей наставнице, Химуро Тацуя, — прошипел тот в ответ. — Но я еще могу сделать это после твоей смерти.

Теперь взгляд обещал, что подохнет он медленно и мучительно. А если бы прическа у Химуро была не такая дурацкая и волосы не мешались, то двумя глазами он бы старикашку точно испепелил.

Старикашка похлопал его по плечу.

— Все просто, детишки. Это ваш экзамен. Подходите, берете кинжал и бьете. Пустите ему кровь!

Он осмотрелся по сторонам. Бледные дрожащие студенты очевидно не были готовы пустить кому-либо кровь. Старикашка схватил за руку самого ближнего, высокого спортивного парня, потащил его к алтарю, по дороге вкладывая в руку кинжал. Парень не сопротивлялся, послушно шел, хотя на лице его и была написана паника.

Перед алтарем он будто запнулся, но удержал равновесие. Кинжал поднял не сразу. И то руки его сразу задрожали, он несколько раз заносил кинжал, но потом помотал головой.

— Он же человек! Как я могу…

Безумный старикашка тяжело вздохнул. А потом забрал кинжал и одним движением перерезал парню горло. Тот захрипел, зажал рану, но темная кровь все равно бежала сквозь пальцы, брызгала во все стороны, когда парень пытался что-то сказать.

А потом он упал, несколько раз дернулся и замер под чей-то надрывный визг.

Кровь, растекшаяся из-под него, попала в ведущий к алтарю желобок. Это выглядело так… не по-настоящему. Как в ужастиках. Хайзаки особенно больно прихватил кожу на руке — на предплечье уже живого места не осталось, все было в красных пятнах.

Не считая этих вспышек боли, он будто погрузился в транс, просто воспринимая происходящее вокруг. Часть его до сих пор утверждала, что это сон. Что в бонге вчера было что-то конкретно не то. А другая часть рвалась подойти ближе к луже крови. Убедиться, что тот парень мертв. Может быть, взять кинжал и зарезать этого Химуро — Хайзаки был уверен, что сможет. Он же не слабак.

— Следующий!

Девица была белая, как мел. Кинжал взяла уверенно, подошла к алтарю, чеканя шаг. Бледные губы беззвучно шевелились. Жуткое зрелище, будто в самом деле какое-то жадное до человеческой крови божество призывала.

Она высоко подняла кинжал — и тут же будто уронила его. Удар пришелся в левое плечо — Химуро не дернулся, когда брызнула кровь, зато девица взвизгнула и отскочила. Кинжал выпал из ее руки, пару раз отскочил по полу, и Хайзаки шагнул вперед, забирая его. 

Круглая, вся в узорах рукоять, больно врезалась в кожу. А еще кинжал был горячим, Хайзаки не отбросил его только потому, что ему очень не хотелось валяться с перерезанным горлом.

Бледная девица теперь стояла за спиной старикашки. Глаза у нее были пустые. Остальные жались у стены напротив алтаря.

Тупые трусы.

Хайзаки обошел алтарь, встал за головой Химуро и поднял руку с кинжалом. Попытался вспомнить, где там сердце, между какими ребрами. Запястье почти мгновенно заныло, но опускать кинжал теперь было нельзя.

Химуро запрокинул голову, и Хайзаки встретил его взгляд, на удивление спокойный, будто не его тут собирались приносить в жертву. Во взгляде чудился вызов и насмешка. А еще — мудак, кажется, пытался улыбнуться.

Хайзаки глянул на старикашку. Тот смотрел в ответ, прямо пялился блестящими глазами-кнопками, лысый, низенький и нелепый, и ничего хорошего его взгляд не обещал.

— Из тебя выйдет толк, — сказал он с маслянистой гордостью. Хайзаки ему ни на секунду не поверил. — Пусти ему кровь!

Рукоять кинжала как будто сильнее нагрелась. Хотелось просто отбросить его, желательно — прямо в старого фрика. Хайзаки глубоко вздохнул, и, не позволяя себе обдумать свое решение, резко опустил занесенный кинжал.

Веревку кинжал разрезал мгновенно.

Кто вообще привязывает людей веревками и дает другим острый кинжал и возможность выбора между каким-то бешеным убийцей и вроде как насолившей ему жертвой?

А в следующую секунду Хайзаки смело с ног, придавило к холодному позу горячим тяжелым телом — и над головой что-то просвистело. Хайзаки не был уверен, что хочет точно знать, что это было. Кто-то снова закричал, люди заметались по залу, и Хайзаки даже порадовался, что не видит, что их напугало.

Секунду они с Химуро смотрели друг на друга, и Хайзаки отдал ему кинжал.  
Надо было подняться на ноги, но руки затряслись, когда он попытался на них опереться. Пришлось подползти к алтарю, прижаться к нему спиной, собираясь выглянуть за край — но взгляд зацепился за Химуро.

Тот замахнулся кинжалом — и метнул его. Едва уловимым движением кисти, Хайзаки даже не сразу понял, что именно видит — а потом раздался нечеловеческий вопль.  
Девица, пустившая Химуро кровь, билась в конвульсиях. А рядом, видимо, лежал старикашка — больше некому — огромная темная фигура. Хайзаки показалось, что он видит копыта и рога — и тут с фигуры как будто сбежала тень, оставляя только грузного лысого мужика. Кинжал торчал из глазницы.

— Ты тоже фокусник, что ли? — говорить оказалось неожиданно тяжело. 

— Я просто меткий, — хмыкнул Химуро. Поправил челку, поморщился — видимо, той стороне его лица тоже досталось. — И очень хотел это сделать. Спасибо, что помог.

Не больно-то ему эта помощь нужна была, Хайзаки это прекрасно расслышал. Он и сам видел, как веревка, которой были опутаны запястья Химуро, ослабла после удара ебанутой девки. Хайзаки сплюнул сквозь зубы, обнаружил на пальце новую ссадину и слизал кровь. 

— Я не планировал тебе помогать, — сообщил он и добился от Химуро какого-то проблеска интереса. Тот перестал раздевать труп и покосился на Хайзаки. — Просто хотелось обозначить, на чьей я стороне.

Ну и чтобы ты, тварь неблагодарная, все-таки был мне признателен, подумал он. Надо было озвучить, но не хотелось тоже остаться здесь с кинжалом в глазу.

Невозмутимый Химуро пожал плечами и принялся одеваться.

— Я бы вам советовал убраться отсюда и забыть про Ложу, — заметил он в никуда. — Ну или можете оставаться, может, со следующей жертвой вам повезет больше. Станете верными членами Ложи.

Он улыбнулся.

И свалил.

Никто не шевельнулся — на ногах стояли еще три человека, помимо Хайзаки.

И они смотрели на него.

А Хайзаки, между прочим, никого спасать не нанимался. Это просто должен был быть дискуссионный клуб по интересам.

— Валите на хуй, пока живы! — посоветовал он. Никто не пошевелился.

Не нанимался, напомнил себе Хайзаки, и наконец толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь, вываливаясь из темной комнаты в ярко освещенный коридор.

Чуть обратно не отшатнулся — после расписанных багровым стен, факелов, крови и каменного алтаря в коридоре было слишком светло и чисто.

Обычный коридор обычного офисного здания, даже окна пластиковые. 

В особняке Хайзаки чуть не заблудился. Он шел, положившись на чутье и надеясь, что выйдет к знакомым местам. По дороге пару раз встретились бледные люди, которые не обращали на Хайзаки внимания, и он не рискнул их беспокоить.

Он смутно помнил дорогу до запасного выхода от библиотеки, где тоже прекрасно спалось над пухлыми фолиантами, или от гостиной, где студентов бесплатно кормили.

Но до знакомых мест еще предстояло добраться. И чем дальше он шел по бесконечному переплетению одинаковых коридоров, тем дольше ему казалось, что он только удаляется от выхода.

А потом еще и запах дыма потянулся. Завыла и тут же оборвалась пожарная сигнализация.

Запах усилился — Хайзаки явно шел к его источнику.

И вышел к библиотеке.

Двери были распахнуты. По одной, прямо по вычурной резьбе, взбирался огонь. Из дверей валил по потолку густой, темный дым.

Нужно просто пробежать библиотеку насквозь.

Хайзаки натянул на нос воротник футболки и шагнул вперед. Выход. Нужно добраться до выхода. Потом он все обдумает. Или просто забудет.

В библиотеке весело потрескивал огонь. Лизал обои с золотым тиснением. Развешенные по стенам флаги. Портреты. Горели книжные шкафы, огонь перепрыгивал с одной книги на другую, выглядело даже красиво.

Что привлекло внимание Хайзаки в той книге, он уже не помнил. Просто вокруг нее по-особенному дрожал воздух. Толстый переплет удобно устроился в ладони. Хайзаки сбил с обложки тлеющее пламя, уничтожившее название и автора. Потянулся поставить книгу на место и понял, что не может ее отпустить. Переплет будто прилип к ладони.

Хайзаки выругался, пытаясь второй рукой избавиться от книги, сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и раскашлялся, когда прямо в лицо ударил клуб едкого дыма.

Это уже была не книга — горел огромный глобус ночного неба. Огонь дожирал Южный Крест.

А еще — глобус был открыт, и внутри тоже пылало пламя.

Какие-то фотографии, или карты, что там…

Из пламени на Хайзаки посмотрело знакомое лицо. А ведь он даже не планировал приглядываться!

Он обжег пальцы, пока вытаскивал довольно пухлую папку. Красные буквы “Личное дело” не успели оплавиться. Фамилии владельца дела повезло меньше, но Хайзаки было достаточно фотографии.

Полгода не выходивший на связь Ниджимура Шузо серьезно смотрел на него с черно-белого клочка бумаги, обгоревшего по краям. 

Ниджимура не вязался с Ложей. Никак. Хайзаки запихнул его личное дело в книжку, уже смирившись с тем, что не может от нее избавиться, и побежал к выходу, решив, что разберется, когда будет в безопасности.

И разобрался. Это стоило ему первых седых волос и спокойной жизни в целом.  
И вот, шесть лет и три месяца спустя он был в Буэнос-Айресе, в задрипанном клоповнике неподалеку от доков, вляпавшийся в Химуро и, наконец, нашедший Ниджимуру.

Точно. Как он оказался в Ложе, что пошел во врата по их поручению?

— Одно не могу понять, как ты оказался в Ложе?

— Я настолько не похож на культиста? — Ниджимура хмыкнул. Пожал плечами. — На похоронах отца… был кто-то из них. Мне пообещали ответы.

— Но ты же… общался с этими, — Хайзаки кивнул на Химуро, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово для безумного отряда Гарсии. — Стражами… галактики, или как там себя называли эти старые ебланы?

— Стражи врат, — подсказал Ниджимура. — Мой отец там, кстати, тоже состоял.

Пока и не умер от того, что вылезло из врат — скорее всего. Ниджимура так спокойно об этом говорил, будто его это уже не касалось. А с другой стороны — может, это пока? Побочный эффект его состояния.

А еще это мог быть просто не Ниджимура.

Хайзаки постарался к нему присмотреться, но не мог рассмотреть ничего потустороннего. Человек как человек. В ответ на пристальный взгляд Ниджимура вздернул губу в видимо угрожающей гримасе. Или предупреждающей. Или он всегда так ходил.

— Ты думаешь, нашим родителям хотелось рассказывать нам про иные миры? — зевнул Химуро. Одним глазом посмотрел на Хайзаки — второй все еще был зажмурен — потом улыбнулся Ниджимуре, усевшись. — Только когда про тебя узнали, Алекс убедила их, что стоит поделиться этими знаниями со мной и Тайгой.

— И ты пошел за мной в Ложу и всех там убил, — с непонятной улыбкой, от которой у Хайзаки резко заныло в затылке и почему-то в животе, протянул Ниджимура.

— Я? — у Химуро тоже была эта непонятная улыбочка. Он потянулся, что-то хрустнуло — наверняка выбитое не так давно плечо, а утверждал, что уже не мешает, — и Хайзаки с трудом смог отвести от него взгляд.

От них обоих. Потому что смотреть, как Ниджимура пялится на Химуро, было просто невозможно. 

Хайзаки облизал сухие губы:

— Ладно, они все сами упали на твой нож.

На него не обратили внимания.

Пидорасы. Они бы еще перемигиваться начали.

Хайзаки заставил себя подняться, вздрогнул, когда чужие взгляды на нем все-таки скрестились, и пошел отстирывать рюкзак.

Чем раньше он соберется — они соберутся, — тем скорее все это закончится.

***

Во второй раз врата воспринимались уже лучше. Может быть, дело было в том, что светило солнце. Или что теперь их было больше, и Ниджимура просто излучал уверенность в том, что все получится. Он так и не ответил, чем закончилось его общение с божественной сущностью. Вполне возможно, у него были все основания для уверенности. 

— Придется через них пройти, да? — обреченно поинтересовался Хайзаки. Забрал у Химуро солнцезащитные очки и нацепил на себя, так стало немного полегче. Хотя в ангаре все еще было темно — только теперь пятно света от входа было солнечным, а не лунным.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Ниджимура, целеустремленно направляясь к вратам. Поскольку одной рукой он держал лямку рюкзака Хайзаки, а второй — рукав куртки Химуро, двигались к вратам они все вместе.

— Мы просто в них шагнем — и все? Никаких подготовительных действий? — Хайзаки сильно подозревал, что если он попытается замедлить шаг, во врата его просто поволокут, так что он пытался оставить это неумолимое продвижение хотя бы словами.

— Лучше сразу, — откликнулся Химуро, пытающийся выпутать рукав. А потом взял Ниджимуру за руку — тот вздрогнул и с шага сбился.

В общем, во врата Хайзаки шагнул первый и с единственной мыслью — когда это блядство уже кончится?

В лицо плеснуло раскаленным воздухом. Жар прошелся по незащищенной коже: как будто сотни лапок насекомых. Хайзаки передернуло.

Он попытался вдохнуть и осознал: воздух другой.

Свет другой.

Высоко над головой медленно плыло яркое кольцо — видимо, местное Солнце. Вокруг был песок — множество серого горячего песка. Хайзаки казалось, что он даже сквозь толстую подошву ботинок чувствует его. И на горизонте, где серый песок сливался с серым же небом, ярко горела звезда.

— Еще вчера же… — удивленно отозвался Химуро, вышедший следом, и настороженно осмотрелся по сторонам. Хайзаки не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз его таким видел.

— Врата не соединяют два конкретных мира. Они просто ведут из нашего мира куда-то. И вот это куда-то меняется постоянно, — пояснил Ниджимура. Трещина за его спиной искрила зеленым. — Кажется, образование юных культистов было более полным, а? 

Он пихнул Химуро локтем, довольно улыбнувшись, и решительно направился к звезде.

— Как у тебя тогда получилось попасть в нужный мир? К нему? — Хайзаки кивнул Ниджимуре в спину. Спина демонстрировала всему миру средний палец — и это была одна из любимых футболок Хайзаки. Потом, конечно, нужно будет отобрать ее обратно. 

— Повезло, — Химуро пожал плечами, но Хайзаки отчетливо понял, что никто ему не поверил. — Ладно. Я принес небольшую жертву, чтобы удалось…

— Жертву кому? — Ниджимура резко обернулся — он успел спуститься с дюны, на которой они оказались, и начал подниматься на следующую.

Кажется, у него сильнее потемнели глаза — но он был слишком далеко, чтобы можно было сказать точно.

— Не твоему божеству, — хмыкнул Хайзаки. — Не ревнуй.

Химуро над своим божеством так трясся, что ревновал сам Хайзаки. 

— Я познакомился с Уитцилопочтли, — пояснил Химуро. — У него сейчас довольно странные представления о жертвах, но я получил его благословение.

Он поправил рюкзак и тоже начал спускаться.

Хайзаки оглянулся на врата — показалось, наверное, что трещина стала меньше.

— Он принес в жертву чипсы, — Хайзаки передернул плечами. Пожалуй, он предпочел бы еще одну встречу с греческими ископаемыми, чем общение с новым приятелем Химуро. — Чипсы с клюквенным соусом. Ебанат. И бога себе такого же ебанутого нашел.

Ноги вязли в песке, как в болоте. Если только в болоте могло быть так жарко.

— Не стоило пытаться стащить чипсы с алтаря. Его это расстроило, — Химуро остановился на вершине дюны, глядя на Хайзаки, и неожиданно протянул ему руку.  
Хайзаки стиснул зубы, взбираясь самостоятельно.

Алтарь оставил Хайзаки нехилый ожог — поэтому пришлось случайно забыть его на последней стоянке. Химуро, вроде, не расстроился, или, скорее просто не подал виду.  
Некоторое время они шли молча, карабкаясь на очередные дюны. Звезда не особо приближалась. Глаза от взгляда на нее слезились несмотря на очки. Если глянуть без них, и ослепнуть наверняка можно.

С другой стороны, так можно спастись от чужих взглядов.

— К слову про богов, — Химуро остановился на очередной дюне, завозился с рюкзаком, доставая фляжку. — Хайзаки тоже мог бы получить благословение. Если бы не стал ссориться с лояльными к нам богами.

Не успевший спуститься Ниджимура поднялся к нему. Хайзаки пришлось ускорить шаг, потому что терпеть его взгляд сверху вниз не особо хотелось.

— Как-то раз, в Токио, мы призвали на помощь божество…

— Я не доверяю богам, которые работают моделями! — попытался вклиниться Хайзаки. Нормально вздохнуть он не мог — дышать местным воздухом совершенно не хотелось — и протест вышел какой-то жалкий.

— И в итоге он подрался с аватаром Гипноса, — продолжил Химуро, не обращая на него внимания. — Повезло еще, что не прокляли.

Хайзаки перевел дыхание, наконец добравшись до верха.

— Это смотря что считать дракой, — он не жалел совершенно. Даже врезал пару раз желтоглазому ублюдку, да и вообще, вот если бы тот дрался честно, а не спиздил у Хайзаки его любимый прием с удушением…

Ниджимура заржал, но быстро оборвал себя. Видимо, вспомнил о своем опыте. И никакого благосклонного отношения божества у него, очевидно, не было.

— И это не имело для вас последствий? Даже лояльные божества те еще твари.

— Явился Дионис и не дал нам закончить, — Хайзаки на всякий случай показал Химуро кулак, чтобы заканчивал предаваться воспоминаниям.

— А потом я привел Хайзаки в чувство, и мы уехали из Токио, храня в сердце воспоминания о встрече с божественным присутствием, — естественно, Химуро угрозу проигнорировал.

— Ну, я уверен, не каждый сыщик может похвастаться дракой сразу с двумя богами, — Ниджимура покровительственно хлопнул Хайзаки по плечу, а когда тот попытался ударить в ответ, увернулся, на несколько шагов опускаясь с дюны.

Дюна под его ногами распалась, песок с шуршанием провалился под ногами, и спустя секунду Ниджимуры уже не было. Как сквозь… да почему как, сквозь землю и провалился!

А соседняя дюна будто взорвалась, исторгая из себя крылатого монстра — вроде, такой же набросился на джип…

Из зияющей дыры в песке матерился Ниджимура. Судя по голосу, с ним все было в порядке.

Монстр наверняка тоже выдал что-то нецензурное на своем языке и попытался спикировать на них.

Выстрелы его отпугнули — и Химуро тут же пихнул револьвер обратно в поясную кобуру и упал на живот, протягивая руку Ниджимуре.

Хайзаки сплюнул и попытался выцелить монстра. Выходило хреново, пули даже близко не пролетали. Он выругался, обернулся, чтобы потребовать от Химуро заняться наконец делом, все-таки это он тут был по увертливым целям.

Химуро как раз вытащил Ниджимуру. Монстр снова заорал, закладывая очередной вираж — и Ниджимура выхватил револьвер Химуро, чтобы двумя выстрелами сбить монстра на подлете.

Тут же вскинул вторую руку, и монстра с пробитыми крыльями впечатало в песок — и он с истошным визгом рассыпался прахом. 

Прах сияющей пылью взвился в воздух, собрался в пули — и вернулся в револьвер.  
Ниджимура довольно улыбнулся. Они с Химуро переглянулись и дали друг другу пять. Хайзаки проглотил комментарий про сладкую парочку и отвернулся. Беретту удалось запихнуть в кобуру со второго раза. Его потряхивало, как будто от адреналина, но на самом деле, похоже, от злости. И от ревности. Не то, чтобы он ревновал Химуро к Ниджимуре или наоборот, срать ему было на пидорасов.

Хайзаки умел колдовать. Да, изначально у него плохо получалось, и откаты от заклинаний были такими, что потом он только и мог, что валяться без сил или вздрагивать от каждого шороха, ожидая, что из теней по его душу что-нибудь придет. Он набирался знаний, отыскивал древние книги, собирал талисманы — и все, чего он достиг сейчас, это нейтральный или почти незаметный малоприятный откат.

Он не смог бы восстановить потраченные пули. Не смог бы нанести монстру дополнительный урон. Это притом, что последние почти семь лет своей жизни он изучал магию.

Ниджимуре до сих пор было девятнадцать. 

Ну понятно, кого собирались пушечным мясом в Ложу принимать, а кто там на важные задания ходил. Хайзаки сплюнул горькую слюну. 

Зато с ним боги разговаривали, а то божество, с которым хотел пообщаться Ниджимура, заперло его меж времени и съебалось куда подальше.

Нихуя эти мысли не успокаивали. Когда Химуро спускался с очередной дюны, чтобы забраться на следующую, он только прибавил шаг.

Звезда по-прежнему сияла над горизонтом. Заблудиться было невозможно… 

Он не понял, что произошло дальше. Как будто кто-то взял и выключил солнце. Вот Хайзаки шел по сыпучему песку, и вокруг был прозрачный обжигающий воздух — и в следующее мгновение стало темно. И тихо. А потом раздалось шуршание. И свист. Понемногу светлело.

Хайзаки все еще был в пустыне. Возможно. Он не мог рассмотреть ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а вокруг шумел, вращаясь, песок.

Песчаная буря не могла вот так, за несколько секунд, поглотить собой все! Песчаная буря вроде как и не должна была образовывать смерчи…

А потом Хайзаки вспомнил, что он в другом мире.

Он выругался. Попытался позвать на помощь, но его крики утонули в песке.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине ему повезло: буря почти не трогала его. Кажется, он оказался в самом центре песчаного вихря. И это совершенно не успокаивало, потому что сам по себе Хайзаки тут очутиться не мог. Он осторожно протянул руку, прикоснувшись к воющей стене песка, и тут же отдернул, когда множество песчинок как наждачкой по ней прошлись.

— Блядь!

Кожу с кончиков пальцев содрало, Хайзаки едва успел сжать руку в кулак, стараясь, чтобы кровь не капнула на песок — возможно, этого от него и ждали. Он сунул руку в карман, морщась от боли, и огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг гудел смерч. 

Песок со свистом завращался быстрее, а потом из свиста Хайзаки услышал вкрадчивый шепот:

— Ну вот, теперь ты один. Бесполезный. Уверен, тебя даже искать не стали. Зачем ты им? Будут теперь вдвоем, отличная команда, — смерч рассмеялся. — Из Ниджимуры напарник полезней выйдет. Ты видел, как он заклятья читает, а? 

Голос был знакомый. Смех тоже. 

— Хотя, если вас сейчас сравнивать, трахается Ниджимура наверняка хуже. И опыта у него меньше. Зато, может, у него природный талант? — из песка соткалась фигура, в которой Хайзаки узнал себя. — Ну, как в магии. Хотя тут ты же тоже талантливый, верно? Научился божеств призывать на помощь!

Двойник захохотал.

В животе неприятным комом застыло плохое предчувствие.

Двойник отсалютовал ему береттой.

Хайзаки проверил пустую кобуру. Кто бы сомневался. Шансы выжить стремительно приближались к нулю. Не зря он не хотел идти во врата. Надо было валить одному. Еще вчера. Позволил себе привязаться к Химуро, поверить ему — и зачем? Чтобы сдохнуть от рук непонятной хуйни, принявшей его собственный облик, да еще и в ином мире?

По его душу вряд ли придет какой-нибудь благословленный ацтекским обжорой Химуро.

Двойник явно читал все это по его лицу и наслаждался.

— А еще наверняка эти двое были друг у друга первыми. Романтично, верно? Оставишь их вдвоем? Или все-таки возьмешь яйца в кулак и попробуешь получить свое место под солнцем, а, Шого? 

Сгусток огня прошел сквозь его голову, не оставив видимых следов. Двойник ухмыльнулся. Если у Хайзаки получалось ухмыляться хотя бы вполовину так гаденько, он мог бы собой гордиться. Если выживет, надо будет обязательно потренироваться.

— И чего ты хочешь? — хмуро поинтересовался Хайзаки. Может, у него получится потянуть время?

Это он бы все бросил и съебался. Два пидораса, оставленные им за спиной, наверняка пытались его найти.

— Не, не найдут, — с сочувствием вздохнул двойник. — А может и найдут. Я еще не решил. А ты бы кого хотел в качестве спасителя? Ниджимуру, да? Школьная любовь, пронесенная сквозь года, безумно романтично.

Заклинание оставило на руке Хайзаки проплешину свежего ожога, зато на этот раз разворотило лицо двойника. От запаха горелого мяса хотелось блевать. Двойник замолчал, ощупывая свое лицо и пластами снимая с него кожу, мышцы, мясо.

Хайзаки затошнило сильнее, но он не мог отвести взгляд. 

— Беззубые у тебя заклинания. Вот я могу сделать так, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил двойник. Вместо головы у него теперь была черепушка, глазницы которой горели серым.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и Хайзаки приподняло в воздух раньше, чем он успел что-то осознать. Грудь стиснуло, будто в тисках, вышибло воздух из легких, вместо ругательств изо рта вырвался невнятный хрип — и двойник швырнул его на землю.  
Кажется, на несколько секунд он отрубился. Пришел в себя от боли — двойник держал его за волосы, заставив поднять голову. Хайзаки попытался в него плюнуть — тело не слушалось.

— Может быть, будет лучше, если они найдут меня, как думаешь? — его голос изменился, Хайзаки никогда не замечал за собой таких плавных, сладких интонаций. — Я ведь буду более полезен тем же Стражам. Они порадуются, что не зря много лет за тобой наблюдали, что отправили одного из своих тебе в напарники. Химуро, может, простит это бездарное время, пока рядом был ты — потому что рядом уже буду я.

Во рту было полно песка. И в носу, и глаза тоже чесались. Двойник смотрел на его попытки приподняться с насмешливым интересом. Потом выпустил Хайзаки, и тот снова рухнул лицом в песок.

С трудом поднял голову.

Двойник вдруг улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к чему-то за пределами смерча.

— А еще можно сделать так, — он вскинул руку сквозь песчаную стену, слишком быстрым движением, чтобы за ним можно было уследить, и втащил в круг Химуро.

За шею.

Хайзаки как в замедленной съемке видел, как на шее Химуро сжимаются его собственные пальцы, все в ожогах, и короткие обломанные ногти впиваются в кожу. Как Химуро пытается вырваться, с таким непониманием глядя на двойника, что Хайзаки в очередной раз стало тошно.

— Х-хайзаки, — прохрипел Химуро. Он уже даже не сопротивлялся. Как силы нашлись побелевшими губами шевелить только.

— Ну, разве ты не ждал от меня такого? — двойник пошло облизнулся. Сука.

Да что не так с Химуро, если он верит в эту идиотскую копию?!

Хайзаки бы все не так делал!

От злости на Химуро ему удалось приподняться на вытянутых руках. Правая адски болела, он не сразу вспомнил, что ободрал пальцы. Кровь запеклась неопрятными бурыми пятнами — стоило одно подковырнуть, как она пошла заново.

— Эй ты, мудила! — крикнул он, когда кровь затопила линию жизни на ладони. — Сдохни!

В грудь двойнику ударила гроздь шипящих шаровых молний. Он выпустил Химуро, отшатнулся, обиженно уставился на Хайзаки, будто тот его подвел — и без лишних спецэффектов рассыпался песком. Вместе с ним моментально осел и смерч.

Над горизонтом по прежнему мерцала звезда. Кажется, она стала ближе. Пустынный пейзаж поменялся — дюны остались позади. Впереди из песка проступали развалины: разрушенные стены, обломки колонн, заметенные по крышу здания…

— Пиздец, — заключил Хайзаки, попытавшись подняться хотя бы на колени. Ребра заныли. — В этих ваших вратах всегда так?!

— Твоего двойника впервые вижу, — Химуро, рассевшийся на песке, потер шею и слишком весело для почти задушенного посмотрел на Хайзаки. — Иной мир обычно тебя испытывает. Скорее всего, ты испытание прошел. Ползи сюда, у меня есть аптечка.

Аптечку хотелось отобрать, но вряд ли бы Хайзаки смог левой рукой забинтовать правую нормально. 

Он рассматривал синяки на шее Химуро, пока тот возился с его пальцами. Хотелось протянуть руку и проверить, совпадают ли…

Хайзаки казалось, что нет. Кожа Химуро оказалась горячей на ощупь, влажной от пота. Он удивленно замер, глядя на Хайзаки. И, к счастью, молчал. Пидорас. А Хайзаки просто проверял. Следы в самом деле не совпадали — напоследок он почти случайно провел ладонью по дернувшемуся кадыку и убрал руку.

— Можешь, — он прокашлялся, чтобы справиться с севшим голосом, — не благодарить пока за спасение....

Потом отсосешь, собирался закончить Хайзаки.

— Я и не собирался, — перебил его Химуро. — Теперь мы в расчете за УЗИ.

Хайзаки немедленно захотелось проверить, что будет с его шеей, если хорошенько взяться за нее обеими руками.

Сможет ли он продолжать улыбаться.

Скотина.

Хайзаки первым поднялся на ноги.

— Где Ниджимура? Вы что, ебанаты, разделились?!

— Нас разделило, — Химуро убрал аптечку и закинул рюкзак на плечо, поднимаясь. — Сначала буря упала на тебя, потом на нас, — он недовольно нахмурился. — В общем, я потратил последнюю обойму для УЗИ на свой смерч, и он меня выплюнул.

— Если на нас нападет еще что-то крупное, то оно нас, скорее всего, и сожрет, — подвел итог Хайзаки, проверяя выкопанную из песка беретту. — У меня один патрон.

— У меня есть десять патронов для револьвера, так что, возможно, первый встречный монстр нас не сожрет. Когда ты успел стать таким пессимистом? — Химуро одобряюще улыбнулся. Хайзаки в такие моменты искренне пытался понять, специально он провоцирует или у него это естественно выходит. — Нужно найти Шу.

— У меня кровь из ушей идет, когда ты его так называешь, — поморщился Хайзаки.  
Химуро заулыбался шире — все-таки провоцировал — и заорал во все горло:

— Шу!

И нахуя его было спасать, пусть бы двойник довел дело до конца…

Хайзаки хотел позлорадствовать, что Ниджимура на кличку не отзовется, но потом они услышали ответный крик.

— Тацуя?! — прокричал Ниджимура откуда-то из-за руин. — Это реально ты?

С его голосом было что-то не так, только Хайзаки не мог понять, что именно. Рука сама потянулась к беретте, но он вовремя вспомнил про один патрон и оставил ее в кобуре.  
Краем глаза заметил, как Химуро перекладывает револьвер в карман.

— Мы тут! — крикнул он.

Ниджимура, вывернувший к ним на встречу из-за колонны, выглядел непривычно.  
Но, видимо, вот так он должен был выглядеть в свои двадцать шесть. Высокий, сухощавый — Хайзаки все-таки стал пошире в плечах, — и глаза у него были светлые, серые. На лоб падала отросшая челка, скулы заострились, на лице вообще добавилось острых углов, но взгляд все время цеплялся за что-то знакомое.

Улыбку. Взгляд. Движения.

Ниджимура сгреб явно растерявшегося Химуро в объятия, хлопнул по спине и развернулся к Хайзаки. Выражение лица тоже показалось знакомым: прищур и вздернутая верхняя губа. Но это Хайзаки уже сегодня видел.

— Хайзаки! Это действительно ты?

Он смог кивнуть в ответ, с трудом осознав, что нужно как-то отреагировать. Протянул руку и осторожно сжал предплечье под черным напульсником — кожа на ощупь была самой обычной. Горячей. Волоски щекотали пальцы, под большим частил пульс.

— Шу, — отмер Химуро, и Ниджимура вздрогнул, заморгал, вернув взгляд на него. — Откуда ты тут?

— Я думал, ты знаешь! В Сан-Франциско я не очень удачно подискутировал с божеством, и в итоге оно… швырнуло меня глубже, — Ниджимура развел руками, будто пытаясь охватить пустыню вокруг. — Я пытался выбраться, найти какой-нибудь разлом между мирами… сколько прошло времени, три года, четыре?

— Семь, — голос у Химуро дрогнул.

Ниджимура бросил улыбаться:

— Моя семья? Мелкие?

Наверное, вот это больше всего цепляло в том Ниджимуре, с которым Хайзаки разговаривал с утра. Тот не беспокоился о семье. Не беспокоился ведь? С другой стороны, про его семью все равно Химуро знал больше…

— С ними все в порядке. Вернулись в Токио. Я был с ними, не волнуйся, — Химуро сглотнул, кашлянул, прочищая горло. Он так явно был не в своей тарелке, что Хайзаки даже забеспокоился. Дерьмовое место — эти врата.

— Спасибо. Всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться, — Ниджимура еще раз сжал его плечо. — Из этого мира есть выход, верно?

— Скорее всего. Где-то там, — Химуро махнул рукой в сторону звезды.

Глянул на Хайзаки и опустил руку в карман. К револьверу. Хайзаки пожал плечами и кивнул. 

— Шу, ты только не обижайся, — виновато сказал Химуро и вытащил руку из кармана. Дуло предсказуемо смотрело в лоб Ниджимуре.

Хайзаки вынул из рюкзака наручники.

— Тацуя? Это же я! Что я должен рассказать, что ты поверил? — Ниджимура медленно поднял руки. Ладони у него были широкие, на костяшках запеклась кровь, будто он совсем недавно дрался.

Хайзаки, пожалуй, слишком грубо заломил ему руки. Но он тоже тут был! И все равно все внимание Ниджимуры уходило на Химуро. Пидоры проклятые. Один, к тому же, ненастоящий. Скорее всего. 

Он защелкнул наручники на чужих запястьях. 

Ниджимура на него и не посмотрел.

“Так кого бы ты выбрал, все-таки Ниджимуру?”, — вкрадчиво шепнул ему порыв ветра. 

Хайзаки передернуло. Нет, спасибо. Не такого.

А если этот — настоящий, и ему просто на Хайзаки насрать?

— Просто меры безопасности, Шу, — тем временем оправдывался Химуро. — Сначала выясним, что там.

— Если я просто морок, то должен пропасть, когда связь с нашим миром порвется? — хмыкнул Ниджимура. — Неплохо. Я согласен. Идем.

Скованные за спиной руки ему будто совсем не мешали. Шли они молча. Хайзаки время от времени хотелось куда-нибудь свернуть и, желательно, утонуть в песке и сдохнуть. Хватит с него этой иномирной хуйни. Наелся.

Химуро сосредоточенно гипнотизировал спину Ниджимуры. Хотел бы Хайзаки знать, о чем он думает. Верит ли этой версии Ниджимуры? Хайзаки хотелось поверить. В этом Ниджимуре было что-то, что распологало к себе. Что-то человеческое в высшей степени, чему можно было поверить сразу и бесповоротно. 

— Давно ты путешествуешь по иным мирам с Хайзаки? — поинтересовался Ниджимура, когда они наконец достигли подножия высокой башни. Звезда мерцала наверху, совсем близко.

Хайзаки пожалел, что не сбежал по дороге. Глянул на Химуро, ожидая получить очередную насмешливую историю, но тот только пожал плечами и равнодушно ответил:

— Давно. 

Ниджимура фыркнул.

Суки, мрачно подумал Хайзаки. Оба. Обоих бы задушил.

И начал бы с Ниджимуры, а Химуро пусть смотрит, а потом и его… По спине пробежал холодок, Хайзаки недоуменно посмотрел на свои ладони — а он бы смог? Откуда в его голове…

Он не успел разобраться.

— Вас там черепахи покусали, что ли? — недовольно проворчал мелкий Ниджимура, отлепившись от стены.

Хайзаки физически ощутил, как время вокруг смыкается, загустевает, прежде чем окончательно застыть.

Ниджимуры смотрели друг на друга. Тот, что помладше — с вызовом, постарше — спокойно и уверенно.

Даже наручники вид не портили. Тем более что он от них избавился, просто поведя плечами. Размял руки.

— Теперь понял, почему вы мне не поверили, — он посмотрел на Химуро, потом все-таки на Хайзаки. — Я настоящий.

— Пошел ты! — взорвался второй Ниджимура. Хайзаки показалось, что он бросится сейчас на свою взрослую копию с кулаками, но каким-то образом он удержался. — Не знаю, что ты такое, но точно не я!

— У тебя есть какие-то доказательства? — взрослый Ниджимура смотрел на него, как наверняка смотрел бы на младшего брата с пересказом какой-то подростковой восторженной ерунды. 

— Тацуя знает, почему я не смог выбраться, — уверенно объявил мелкий.

— Потому что ты ему рассказал? 

— Потому что я говорил с его божеством, — отозвался Химуро. Вздохнул и с натянутой улыбкой продолжил, — Но не факт, что оно сказало мне правду.

— Я пошел во врата, потому что хотел спасти тех подростков, которых Ложа отправляла туда для изучения. У них не было шансов выбраться без меня, — взрослый Ниджимура чуть повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Химуро. — А потом я встретил бога. И я был настойчив. Божество предложило сделку.

— Это я предложил ему сделку, — младший вскинул голову и насмешливо прищурился. — Вы бы его видели, “божество” это! Мелкий, взъерошенный, щелбан дать — с ног свалишь!

— Я не знаю, кто из вас эту сделку предложил, — пожал плечами Химуро. — И, если честно, то склоняюсь к идее застрелить вас обоих.

— Ебанулся, — констатировал Хайзаки.

Он, конечно, понимал, что у Химуро рука не поднимется. Да и револьвер у него Хайзаки вытащил. На всякий случай. 

— А ты что скажешь, Хайзаки? — Ниджимура ему ухмыльнулся. — Тут уж никакой аватар Тота тебе с трудным выбором не поможет.

Ухмылка у него была красивая — широкая, азартная, — и Хайзаки не выдержал.

Сгреб жесткие волосы на затылке в кулак и прижался губами к этой ухмылке. На вкус губы у Ниджимуры были соленые. Шершавые. Он позволял себя целовать, а потом прикрыл ресницы и ответил, и у Хайзаки банально подкосились колени. Блядство. Почему это было так хорошо?

Он шагнул назад, чуть не упав, тряхнул закружившейся головой.

— Вау, — сказал Ниджимура девятнадцатилетний. Темные глаза лихорадочно блестели. — А меня? А то нечестно, Хайзаки.

— Кто тебе честность обещал, мелюзга? — Хайзаки облизнулся, собирая с губ привкус Ниджимуры и песчинки. Вытер рот. Посмотрел Ниджимуре в глаза — спокойные, чуть насмешливые. На ярком свету радужка немного отливала желтым.

Раз — вытащить беретту. Два — выстрелить. Он зажмурился, спустив курок, и уши бы заткнул, но не мог пошевелиться.

Услышал удивленный вскрик — мелкого Ниджимуры. Как Химуро со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Как упало на песок тяжелое тело. А если он ошибся… нет, не думать об этом. Он не ошибся.

— Про меня и Тота знали только я и Тот, — неуклюже пояснил Хайзаки. Рискнул открыть глаза.

Распростертое тело тонуло в песке. Хайзаки был уверен, что его не убил — кто бы это ни был. Желающее развлечься божество. Голодный монстр. Какой-нибудь маг со своими целями.

Да срать на самом деле.

— Что за история с Тотом? — Химуро забрал у него свой револьвер. В сторону тела Ниджимуры он смотреть избегал, а когда взглянул на Хайзаки, тому почудилась благодарность.

— Изменял тебе с богом за благословение, — Хайзаки похлопал его по плечу, постаравшись сделать на лице утешительную мину. А ведь теперь он и вправду может получить это благословение. Он точно никому не рассказывал, да и вряд ли Тот кому-то растрепал. Значит, за ними подсматривали. Вот пусть малохольный египетский ублюдок будет в курсе.

— Нам бы наверх идти, — отмер Ниджимура. Судя по его лицу, он на теле своей копии станцевать был готов. — Не знаю, как вы, а я уже хочу, чтобы все закончилось.

Он нервно рассмеялся.

— Ты умеешь детские истерики останавливать? — громко прошептал Хайзаки в сторону Химуро.

У него закрадывались подозрения, что с этим Ниджимурой что-то тоже не так. Вместо того, чтобы вломить Хайзаки — Хайзаки бы и сам себе за такое вломил, — Ниджимура только бешено посмотрел на него и скрылся в башне.

— Ты неплохо справился, — улыбнулся Химуро, провожая его взглядом. — Нет, правда, не смотри так! Пошли, нам и правда не стоит задерживаться в ином мире. А то выберемся, а там лет пять прошло.

Шаги Ниджимуры эхом ссыпались по винтовой лестнице, крутой и узкой.

— Я хотел спросить, — эхо подхватило и голос, только размазало его так, что вряд ли можно было разобрать слова. То, что нужно. — Почему… Зачем ты позвал меня с собой?

Наверное, нужно было уточнить, когда именно и куда. Хотя и так поймет.

Химуро оглянулся, замерев на лестнице парой ступенек выше.

— Мне захотелось, — тихо сказал он таким тоном, будто это было ебучее откровение, и пока Хайзаки пытался его осознать, просто сбежал.

Сука.

Хайзаки от злости впечатал в пористую стену забинтованную руку. 

Путеводной звездой оказалось разбитое зеркало. По круглой комнате без куска стены и потолка бегали солнечные зайчики. В зеркале отразились три темные фигуры — и тут же рассыпались на множество мелких отражений. Хайзаки успел рассмотреть лишенное кожи лицо своего двойника, прежде чем отвести взгляд. Наверняка там был и взрослый Ниджимура.

— У тебя вот, кстати, двойника не было. Подозрительно. Ты точно настоящий?

Химуро устало на него посмотрел:

— Видимо, для двойников я недостаточно хорош.

Ниджимура шумно вздохнул. Он снова обхватил левое предплечье пальцами правой, хмурился и старательно смотрел в сторону.

Надо было ему сувенир с трупа прихватить.

— План такой: вы шагнете в зеркало, я прочитаю заклинание и его разобью, — объявил Ниджимура.

Хайзаки прокрутил его фразу в голове, заподозрив в ней какой-то подвох. Шагнут в зеркало, он прочтет заклинание, разобьет зеркало… Так.

— Выйдете вы в Аркхэме, — пообещал Ниджимура, опустив взгляд в пол. — Давайте, шагайте.

Хайзаки поймал ответный взгляд Химуро.

Показал ему три пальца и загнул один. Потом второй, когда Ниджимура от них еще и отвернулся.

— Валите уже, — пробормотал он, и Хайзаки загнул третий палец.

— Шу! — позвал Химуро, и, когда Ниджимура на него посмотрел, Хайзаки подсек его под колени.

Вдвоем они с Химуро придавили Ниджимуру к полу.

— Ты, блядь, только из несуществования вернулся! — наорал на него Хайзаки, сжимая сильнее руки. — Хочешь еще лет на десять тут остаться?!

— Вы выбрали меня, — невпопад выдохнул Ниджимура и уткнулся лбом в пол. — А если я тоже ненастоящий?! А если мне нельзя возвращаться?

— А если врата закроются, тебя все равно выкинет в наш мир, — Химуро зарылся ладонью в его волосы, поглаживая затылок. — Только если все получится, мы будем в Америке, а ты так и останешься в Аргентине. Я и забыл, что ты раньше врата не закрывал, а на экскурсии ходил.

Ниджимура разочарованно застонал.

Хайзаки неуклюже провел ладонью по его напряженной спине.

— Я ж знал, что ты целуешься хуже бревна, — пробормотал он. — Так что ты настоящий.

И заорал от боли, когда Ниджимура впился в его и так саднящие губы жадным неловким поцелуем.

— Что я говорил? — он еле отпихнул от себя Ниджимуру — прямо в руки Химуро. — Может, научишь мелюзгу…

Договорить он не успел — Химуро поймал Ниджимуру за подбородок и поцеловал. И проклятье, это точно не должно было так возбуждающе смотреться. Хайзаки искренне считал, что парни ему не нравятся. Химуро просто ебанутое исключение. 

Но он смотрел сейчас на них двоих и был готов пересмотреть свои принципы. Если они постараются, конечно.

Он придвинулся ближе, поймал Химуро за хвост и заставил оторваться от Ниджимуры, чтобы поцеловать самому. 

Обвел языком мягкие губы, собрал с нижней привкус крови из открывшейся ранки, толкнулся языком между приоткрытых губ, встречая ответное движение. Зарождающийся стон отозвался вибрацией в груди, Химуро наверняка почувствовал, раз заулыбался. Совершенно невозможный гад. Хайзаки закинул ногу ему на бедро, подтягивая ближе к себе.

В спину больно воткнулось что-то острое — гребанный Химуро успел уложить его на лопатки и навалиться сверху, — и надо было бы разорвать бесконечный поцелуй, от которого горели губы, но Химуро отстранился первый, Хайзаки даже не понял, в чем дело.

А потом рассмотрел чужие пальцы в его волосах. На указательном — длинный белый шрам, это Ниджимура в средней школе на проволоку напоролся. Вокруг костяшек кожа была грубее и темнее, потому что драться кое-кому нужно было меньше. А на вкус не отличалась. От укуса Ниджимура дернулся, оторвался от Химуро и уставился на Хайзаки, хлопая ресницами — видимо, вообще не отследил, что происходило с его рукой. Хайзаки поудобнее перехватил его запястье, вылизывая костяшки, потянул на себя, заставляя стоявшего на коленях Ниджимуру придвинуться ближе.

Второй рукой, неудобно вывернув запястье, Хайзаки нащупал его член. Попытался расстегнуть джинсы, выругался, оцарапав пальцы о молнию — правильно, зачем ему все десять пальцев, на одной руке повредил, теперь и вторую давай. К счастью, Ниджимура сам догадался, что от него требуется. 

Чужой член удобно лег в ладонь. Какое-то блядское наваждение. Будто Хайзаки уже когда-то это делал. Или так сильно хотел, что теперь пришлось бороться с дежавю. Он сглотнул слюну, сжал пальцы сильнее, насладившись чужим стоном.

Как все-таки, оказывается, приятно, когда в постели кто-то еще издает звуки. Главное, не забыть сказать об этом Химуро.

Хайзаки прижался губами к влажной головке, провел по ней языком, собирая смазку, и поддался соблазну, поднял взгляд.

Глаза у Ниджимуры были совсем дикие.

Взгляд тщетно пытался сфокусироваться на Хайзаки — но когда тот двинул головой, забирая твердый ствол в рот, Ниджимура просто зажмурился.

Слабак.

Хайзаки погладил мелко дрожащие бедра, жалея, что из-за бинтов не получается нормально потрогать. Потом. Если это потом будет.

Он закрыл глаза и сам, насаживаясь горлом.

Даже если не будет никакого “потом”, он заберет свое сейчас.

— Хайзаки, кстати, не пидорас, — доверительно прошептал Химуро где-то над головой. Хайзаки наудачу от него отмахнулся и, естественно, не попал.

— Господи, просто заткнись, — простонал он. Для этого пришлось оторваться от члена Ниджимуры и уткнуться в его живот.

На удивление, Химуро и правда заткнулся — Ниджимура снова держал его за волосы и целовал. 

А потом наклонился к Хайзаки.

Уронить его на себя во время поцелуя вышло даже слишком просто. Ниджимура коротко простонал, тут же схватив его за задницу, вжал в себя. 

Радужка выцветала в серый по краям — и к зрачку тянулись тоненькие серо-голубые прожилки. 

Выглядело завораживающе. Хайзаки даже засмотрелся и сам не заметил, как оказался с голой задницей, и проезжаться ею по песку Хайзаки не был готов. Он поудобнее сжал коленями бока Ниджимуры, прижимаясь промежностью к его члену, довольно ухмыльнулся, добившись этим еще одного стона.

— Долго еще тормозить будешь?

Прожилок на радужке стало еще больше, и, наверное, не стоило его провоцировать — потому что тормозить Ниджимура явно не собирался.

Вообще законно, что у девятнадцатилетнего парня был такой толстый член?!

Воздух в легких стремительно закончился, а глотнуть нового у Хайзаки не получалось: тугая, горячая боль скручивалась в животе, скреблась по позвоночнику. Он хотел оборвать эту пытку, двинуться, насадиться самому — но Ниджимура крепко держал за бедра, не давая пошевелится. Скотина. Еще и поэтому проникновение ощущалось сильней, чем обычно — потому что Хайзаки не мог ничего контролировать. Он смахнул с ресниц то ли слезы, то ли пот, собрался потребовать от Ниджимуры не замирать на каждом сантиметре и вздрогнул, когда на живот легла неожиданно прохладная ладонь Химуро.

— Все нормально, — мягко проговорил Химуро, непонятно кого из них троих успокаивая. Помогло Ниджимуре, наконец втолкнувшемся до основания.

— Убери со своего лица это выражение, оно больше бордель-маман подходит, — сквозь зубы прошипел Хайзаки, глотнув воздуха. Стало полегче. 

Ниджимура фыркнул. Все-таки выпустил бедра Хайзаки и тяжело оперся на руки, переводя дыхание.

— Скорее султану, — выдохнул он. — Заставил одалисок устроить ему… черт… представление.

— Заставил? Вы сами, еще и меня за бортом оставили! — печально вздохнул Химуро. Его ладонь опустилась чуть пониже, ногти царапнули кожу. — Кстати, Хайзаки тогда старшая жена.

— Ебанаты, — простонал Хайзаки, перебивая протест Ниджимуры. Ему казалось, что его крыша вот-вот поедет, и что на месте она до сих пор удерживается ебаным чудом. У него горели уши. И горело что-то внутри, жадно и требовательно, а Ниджимура, как назло, будто не собирался двигаться. И Химуро тоже. Хитрый пидорас с садистскими замашками. Можно было бы предупредить об этом Ниджимуру, но пускай, пусть сам напорется.

Или, что тоже было возможно, Ниджимура был такой же. Ему просто опыта пока не хватало…

Ниджимура наконец качнул бедрами, и Хайзаки чуть не взвыл от этого медленного, будто наизнанку его выворачивающего движения. А потом в самом деле взвыл, когда Химуро наклонился, едва коснувшись губами его члена.

— Ты же собирался потребовать это за то, что меня спас? — горячее дыхание оседало на головке, Хайзаки дернулся, пытаясь от этого уйти, но Ниджимура снова в него вцепился.

— Да пошел ты! Ничего я не!..

Голос позорным образом сорвался

Ладно, похуй. Отдышится и отомстит. Точно отомстит.

Хайзаки закусил губу, потом махнул рукой — кто его тут услышит — и застонал, толкаясь в горячий рот Химуро. С каждым движением его швыряло от боли к удовольствию, перед глазами вспыхивали белые вспышки, по телу будто ток пустили — и долго так Хайзаки было не продержаться. Слишком много физических ощущений, будто его перемалывало заживо — было бы неплохо, чтобы эти пидорасы тоже что-то такое чувствовали, — и он цеплялся за кого-то, не разбирая и не рассчитывая силу.

В ушах слишком громко стучала кровь, мешая слушать — его собственные вскрики, захлебывающиеся стоны Ниджимуры, сбившееся дыхание Химуро… Хайзаки в конце концов положил ладонь ему на шею, чтобы поймать эти ускользающие звуки, зажмурился, пытаясь сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-то, и кажется, он тут первый не выдержит…

Или нет.

Он поймал завалившегося на него Ниджимуру, которого била крупная дрожь. Спросить, какого хрена, не успел — Ниджимура, пробормотав что-то, полез целоваться, и Хайзаки проехался членом по его животу и все-таки кончил.

Во рту было солоно от крови, не разобрать, от своей или чужой. Хайзаки с трудом сглотнул пересохшим горлом.

Сейчас бы остаться вот так. Даже песок и камни, впивающиеся в неожиданные места, были вполне приемлемы.

Он поудобнее обнял Ниджимуру и попытался второй рукой дотянуться до Химуро.  
Пальцы скользнули по его колену. Смотреть на медленно дрочащего себе Химуро было довольно приятно, будто они поменялись ролями и теперь представление было для Хайзаки с Ниджимурой. Но этогооказалось недостаточно.

А еще Хайзаки собирался мстить.

— Эй, Шузо, хочешь фокус? — он постарался подмигнуть очень пошло. Ниджимура непонимающе нахмурился, но потом кивнул. Приподнялся, давая Хайзаки выбраться из-под него.

Стоило подняться, как закружилась голова. А еще он чуть не запутался в болтающихся на одной ноге штанах, стряхнул их окончательно, чтобы не мешались.

Химуро, похоже, тоже было интересно.

И он не сопротивлялся, когда Хайзаки поймал в захват его шею, заставил подняться, прижимаясь грудью к спине, горячей даже сквозь футболку. Второй рукой провел по животу, задирая тонкую ткань, обвел выпуклый шрам на бледной коже, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы. 

Он думал, придется подсказывать — но Ниджимура облизнулся, поднимаясь на ноги, шагнул к ним. И уверенно схватил Химуро за член. Наверное, это они проходили, ну или учился Ниджимура быстро. Или у него и правда был талант. 

Химуро вскинулся всего от пары движений, потянулся зажать себе рот — Хайзаки успел перехватить его руку — и хрипло, сорванно застонал. Его сперма толчками выплескивалась в руку Ниджимуре — и тот потянул пальцы в рот. Лицо у него было жутко сосредоточенное и серьезное — и тут же скривилось в гримасе.

Хайзаки хмыкнул. Ниджимура сразу же вскинул на него внимательный взгляд. Глаза у него так и остались — серые прожилки на темном.

— Можешь уже отпустить, — Химуро хлопнул его по руке. Будто сам не мог освободиться.

Хайзаки секунду поборолся с искушением сделать захват настоящим. И опустил руку.  
Наклонился за своими тряпками. 

Ему было странно и в то же время удивительно спокойно. Будто вся иномирная поебень так охуела от них троих, что решила оставить в покое.

Надо будет взять способ на вооружение. Но лучше не брать — во врата Хайзаки больше не собирался. Никогда. 

— Потом расскажете, как у вас… как вы вообще, — первым нормально одевшийся Ниджимура изобразил неопределенный жест руками. — Надеюсь, это не было какое-нибудь “пошли ебаться” от Хайзаки.

Раскиданные вещи они подобрали быстро. Остановились перед зеркалом, по темной поверхности которой при их приближении пробежалась рябь, и рассмотреть что-либо теперь было невозможно. 

— Если тебе интересно, то это было “пошли ебаться” от меня, — улыбнулся Химуро. — Уже не помню точно, но скорее всего я надеялся, что он испугается и сбежит.

Хайзаки тогда третий день приходил в себя после магической лихорадки, ненавидел все живое и в первую очередь — Химуро, и намеренно его выводил.

Химуро, как нормальный, должен был его бросить и свалить первым.

Тогда Хайзаки еще не понял, что в Химуро очень мало нормального.

Он до сих пор не все грани ненормальности исследовал. 

Хотя Хайзаки и в своей нормальности давно сомневался. И наверняка Ниджимура такой же. Наглухо ебнутый.

Отличная команда у них выйдет.

Если, конечно, они вернутся обратно на землю.

Ниджимура покосился на свою ладонь, вытер ее о штаны и прижал к зеркалу. Нахмурился, видимо вспоминая магическую формулу — и многочисленные трещины на зеркале замерцали, задвигались, стягиваясь в одну большую, сочащуюся зелено-синим, как будто по ту сторону разгоралось северное сияние.

— Вперед! — решительно приказал Ниджимура и сделал шаг.

Мысль, противная и скользкая, заставила Хайзаки замереть на полушаге. Да, если один был подделкой, то и второй — не обязательно настоящий.

А еще — оба могли быть настоящими. Может быть, спустя еще несколько лет Ниджимура опять попадет во врата. С накопленным опытом. Зная историю про книгу заклинаний, которую Хайзаки пытался сжечь и не смог. И столкнется с ними. И не сможет действовать по-другому. И Хайзаки его застрелит, и песок поглотит его тело.

— Идешь? — обернулся на него Химуро.

Хайзаки обреченно кивнул, усилием воли отбрасывая от себя видение мертвого Ниджимуры, и шагнул в трещину.

Сияние стало сильнее, ударило по глазам, прямо в мозг, ему показалось, что он вот-вот грохнется в обморок, но головная боль отступила так же быстро, как накатила. Хайзаки глубоко втянул затхлый, пыльный и такой настоящий воздух, что было плевать на его качество.

Трещина вывела их в какой-то подвал. Кирпичная кладка стен выглядела так, будто собиралась рассыпаться от малейшего движения. Под арочным потолком тускло горели лампы, отбрасывая блики на книжные стеллажи. Множество книжных стеллажей.

Книги были сложены и вдоль стен, и рядом со стеллажами. Стопки книг и увесистые подшивки газет окружали хлипкий письменный стол и обитые красным бархатом ветхие кресла. На столе на удивление ровно горела свеча. Под слоем воска только угадывался подсвечник.

— Это же хранилище библиотеки Мискатоникского университета? — Химуро осмотрелся по сторонам, особенно долго присматриваясь к свече. С этим Хайзаки был согласен. Свеча была слишком подозрительная. Кто оставляет открытый огонь в огромном книгохранилище.

— Оно самое. Здесь довольно стабильный и запечатанный выход из иных миров, монстры не лезут, и из библиотеки ты никуда попасть не сможешь, — Ниджимура махнул рукой в сторону стены. Пламя свечи заколебалось.

Хайзаки не удержался, провел ладонью по стене — пальцы слабо закололо. На врата стена похожа не была.

— А просто выход отсюда есть? — поинтересовался он.

— Скоро дежурный уловит колебания и придет за нами, — заявил Химуро, падая в ближайшее кресло. Пламя свечи потянулось в его сторону. — Можем пока перевести дух и расслабиться.

— То есть, мы были в шаге от того, чтобы потрахаться в более-менее нормальной обстановке, — осознал Хайзаки, оглядываясь по сторонам — руки чесались кинуть в Химуро что-нибудь тяжелое. А вокруг были только книги. — И все равно…

— Мне, кстати, кажется, что просто у тебя есть список дел, которые нужно успеть до тридцати, — усмехнулся Химуро и поймал книжку, которую Хайзаки все-таки метнул ему в голову.

— Потрахаться в старейшей библиотеке мира — это тоже крутое достижение, — подхватил Ниджимура. — Почти как драка с двумя богами.

— Ты бы с ними тоже подрался! — вторая книга не поддалась, хотя этот тоже наверняка бы поймал ее или увернулся.

— Я бы им еще и вломил! — уверенно объявил Ниджимура.

— Второй раз я тебя вытаскивать не буду, — неожиданно серьезно встрял Химуро, делая вид, что успел погрузиться в чтение. Хотя ведь врал.

Ниджимура на него подозрительно покосился. Наверняка тоже чуял ложь — и тоже решил Химуро в ней не уличать.

— Кстати, а если у меня все еще есть банковский счет и туда капали проценты, то, возможно, мы сможем жить не в клоповнике. Снимем что-нибудь нормальное.

— Неужели, — поднял насмешливый взгляд Химуро. Как будто вот он не верил в способности Ниджимуры найти им приличный отель. Впрочем, Хайзаки не верил тоже, и у него была серьезная причина в виде нескольких лет путешествий с Химуро.

— Химуро только клоповники выбирать умеет, — сдал его Хайзаки. — Хоть бы раз на нормальной кровати…

Ниджимура и Химуро обернулись к нему и внимательно уставились, явно ожидая продолжения, так что он не стал заканчивать фразу и просто поднял обе руки с оттопыренными средними пальцами.

— Отъебитесь, ебланы.

Ебланы только усмехнулись в ответ — так, что Хайзаки вдруг, как ни сопротивлялся этому, поверил, что все будет. И в первую очередь — хотя бы раз на нормальной кровати.


End file.
